A Miracle of a Niece
by bemyserendipity
Summary: What if Angela had a brother? And he had a one night stand and got the girl pregnant, but leaves her. The woman dies when her daughter's five, and that leaves her in foster care. Seven years later, Angela meets her niece: Alyssa Montenegro. Season 6.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Thanks for reading A Miracle of a Niece ! I hope you enjoy and review :)  
>This is set in season 6, but Angela's not pregnant and she's not with Jack.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

* * *

><p>Angela Montenegro was normally outspoken with her feelings. She wasn't as blunt with her best friend. But that was Brennan. She wasn't that good at giving advice, but she could be really helpful every once in a while. Cam was good about some topics, Wendell and Hodgins were better at others. She currently sat on her couch in her cramped apartment. She watched reruns of I Love Lucy while eating a small tub if ice cream. She missed him. She missed what they had. Hodgins. The name was still bittersweet to her. A loud knock made the woman jump and get up to answer the door. She looked down at her sweats and shrugged.<p>

"Angela Montenegro?" a redheaded lady asked as soon as she opened the door. Confused, Angela merely nodded. The redhead reached behind her and shoved a young girl in front of her. At most, she was fourteen and at least, she was ten. "This is your niece, Alyssa Montenegro."

"Excuse me?" Angela gaped at the girl in front of her. She was almost like a miniature version of herself. She had a similar skin tone and bouncy locks of brunette hair that were ratty and not brushed. She wore an overly large flannel shirt and baggy jeans with holed converse. "I don't have a niece."

"We've ran three DNA tests, Ms. Montenegro," the redhead sighed. "You hav- had a brother, correct?"

"Yes..." Angela nodded slowly. "Anthony... Died in a drunk driving accident three years ago." Then it clicked and her eyes flashed to Alyssa. "Wait. Are you telling me this is his daughter? He never told me he was expecting."

"A one night stand," the redhead confirmed. "He left the mother while she was pregnant. But the mother died when the girl was about five."

"I have a name," Alyssa scowled. The redhead frowned and turned back to Angela. Alyssa stuck her tongue at the woman and Angela couldn't help but laugh inwardly at her childish antics. Then the girl's face turned solemn before it went infuriated. "I told you my last name was Montenegro and that Anthony told mom that he had a sister in Washington D.C. It took you all seven years to finally make time to do a simple DNA scan. The least you could do was refer to me by my name." Angela's heart broke when the girl said that. She didn't call her own father dad. She called him by his first name. And she said seven years. Seven years of foster homes, no doubt. Angela thought of her best friend and how scarred she was from the system.

"I brought her to you in hopes you would adopt her," the redhead completely ignored Alyssa. "Will you, Ms. Montenegro?"

"Please just come in," Angela said, waving her hand. Talk about your information overload. The two obliged to the invite. The redhead plopped herself onto the couch, making herself at home while Alyssa leaned against the kitchen counter, glaring intently at the redhead. Angela walked in between them and could feel the tension vibrating between the two. She shrugged it off and began thinking.

Was she really ready to adopt a twelve year-old girl? Angela was somewhat content with her life, but she still missed Hodgins like crazy. Even just his smile would accelerate her heartbeat. Adopting Alyssa would be a huge impact, but she seemed like a troubled kid and she couldn't just let her stay in the system. Not when she could save her. But would her friends still accept her if she did? Brennan for sure, but what about Wendell? Cam? Booth? _Hodgins?_ If he didn't and never spoke to her again... She wouldn't know what to do. But no one deserved to stay in the system. Well. Not if they were some bad ass serial killer.

"Yes," Angela finally spoke the one word.

"Excuse me?" the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Angela repeated. "I'll adopt Alyssa. She's my niece."

"Take her!" the redhead practically cheered. "I'll stop by around three with the paperwork, and-"

"Wait," Angela cut in. "I work tomorrow. Can you meet me at the Jeffersonian?" The redhead nodded. "And you're name? I want to tell them to be expecting you."

"Oh, Charlotte Links," the redhead introduced herself. She got up and walked over to Alyssa. She patted the younger girl's head. Alyssa flinched and swatted the hand away. Charlotte wandered back to the front door and sent Angela a wide grin. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Ms. Montenegro." She looked at Alyssa. "See you tomorrow, Alyssa." Alyssa made no response except clenching her hands into fists. "Goodnight you two!"

"So.. Alyssa," Angela tried to think of something to say. "You're twelve, right?" The girl nodded. "What size are you? You probably want to get into some nicer clothes." The girl shrugged. Alyssa's indifference made Angela laugh aloud. She walked over and slung a loving arm around her arms. Alyssa flinched and tensed up. Angela quickly removed her arm and bit her lip, unsure of what to do.

"Sorry," Alyssa whispered. Angela looked in shock at the girl. "I'm sorry I flinched. I know you won't hurt me... But it's become a reflex when you've gone through the system." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down in shame. Angela walked in front of her and knelt. She looked into her niece's big brown eyes and smiled.

"I have a friend that was in the system," Angela admitted, cautiously resting her hands on her shoulders. Alyssa looked surprised. "But she's a wonderful woman. She's Temperance Brennan." Now Alyssa looked dumbstruck with excitement. Angela grinned and pulled her long lost niece into a hug. "And I'm sure you'll be as wonderful as she is," she promised.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed reading it :] If you want to see what happens next, please review! :D<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Super fast update! :D Thanks for reading this again. You rock. Please review [;

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I do own Alyssa.

Martha Smith-Jones: Thank you :) And of course it's gonna be a Hodgela. It's gonna take some time though :/ Bwahaha xD Suspense.

Pauline07: Thanks.

coolaquarin: Thank ya! There's reactions are a bit mute this chapter, but there'll definitely be a lot of questions the next chapter, so review to find out (;

09Echo: Alyssa's a tough and it's evident she's been abused while in the system. Angela and Hodgins were inevitably get together after lots and lots of failed dates.

* * *

><p>Alyssa woke up, enveloped with warmth and softness. At that moment, her eyes flew open. She sat up and looked around wildly. When she realized where she was, Alyssa relaxed and exhaled a puff of air. She hadn't felt so safe since she was five.<p>

Angela didn't have another bed and she wouldn't let Alyssa sleep on the couch, so they shared Angela's queen-sized bed. Her aunt had also been nice enough to loan her an old t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. Beside Alyssa, Angela laid asleep with her hair in a muss. She giggled at her aunt's hair and glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"8:21," Alyssa mumbled to herself. She ran a hand through her own tousled hair and yawned. Angela hadn't told her what time she went to work, but she did remember that she told Charlotte that she had to go to work at the Jeffersonian; with _the_ Temperance Brennan. She had told her that yesterday night. She loved the mystery novels she wrote. Sure, she was a bit underage but she was mature. Deciding Angela wouldn't be too mad if she accidentally woke her up too early, Alyssa began shaking her aunt's shoulder.

"Mm?" Anegla murmured as her eyes fluttered open. "What's wrong, Alyssa?"

"What time do you have to go to work?"

"Eight..." Angela replied slowly. Then her eyes widened in realization. "What time is it?" Alyssa looked at the clock again.

"8:31."

"I am so dead!" Angela groaned, rolling out of bed. She stretched and looked at her niece who was still sitting down. "Let me find you some clothes, then we'll get ready and then we get some breakfast before heading to the Jeffersonian. Okay?" Alyssa merely nodded at her aunt's quickly spoken words. Angela strolled into her closet and walked back out a couple of minutes later. In her arms were a pair of jeans, a pink t-shirt and old grey converse. She turned around took look over the outfit in the mirror.

"Pink?" Alyssa scrunched up her nose without thinking. Ungrateful. That's what all those foster parents said she was. Then she gulped and curled into a ball, tentatively looking up at her aunt.

"Not a fan of pink?" Angela giggled, turning around. She saw Alyssa's scared face and stopped laughing before she gave a soft smile. She sat next to her and gently wrapped her arms around the twelve year-old. "It's okay, Alyssa. I don't like pink that much either." She stroked her hair carefully.

"T-thanks for not hitting me," she stammered.

"Never, Alyssa," Angela promised. She pressed a tender kiss to her temple. "Let me grab you a different t-shirt, so we can get ready." She went back into her closet and produced a green t-shirt. Alyssa took it after saying a quiet 'thank you'. She changed in the bedroom while Angela got ready in the bathroom. Everything fit like a glove. Alyssa tossed her hair into a lazy ponytail and was done, but she noticed Angela wasn't. She wanted to show Angela how much she appreciated her and the adoption; so she wandered into the kitchen and got cooking.

Angela curled her hair and pinned it half-up, half-down. She didn't bother dressing really nicely, because she didn't want Alyssa to feel inferior. She ended up wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow blouse with matching yellow flats. She finished up doing her daily make-up routine when the delicious smell of bacon and eggs wafted into her nose. She found herself grabbing her bag and dragging herself to the kitchen where Alyssa was drying a frying pan. On the table were two plates of sunny-side up eggs and bacon.

"Wow, Alyssa," Angela grinned. "This smells amazing. You didn't have to do this, honestly."

"I know, but I want to," Alyssa admitted sheepishly. "I wanted to show you how much I appreciate this." She grabbed herself a cup of water and Angela a mug of coffee before sitting down. They ate in relative silence. It wasn't that uncomfortable. It was actually a comfortable silence for two people who just met each other last night. Alyssa glanced at the oven clock. "It's almost nine. We should get going." She cleared the table and quickly did the dishes before meeting Angela at the door.

"You are such a sweet girl," Angela praised, kissing the top of her head. The younger Montenegro blushed and smiled shyly. "All my friends are going to love you."

"Even Temperance Brennan?"

"Even Brennan," Angela laughed as they left the apartment. "Just don't call her Tempe."

o-o

"I know I'm late," Angela said as soon as she stepped onto the platform with Alyssa as her shadow. "But I had to get some things straightened out last night."

"It's fine, Angela," Cam smiled kindly. "Just make sure that it doesn't happen again. We don't have a case. We're all just sort of hanging out here while Dr. Brennan looks at some bones from the American Revolution." She gestured to herself, Sweets, Daisy, Wendell and Hodgins. "What happened last night?"

"About that," she laughed humorlessly. "I kind of have an announcement." Hodgins perked up, making Angela's heart flutter. She gulped and took a deep breath. She reached behind her and gently clasped Alyssa's hand. "I'm- I'm adopting a foster child." She tugged Alyssa to stand beside her. Everyone's reaction was different; well, somewhat. Cam and Wendell's mouths dropped. Daisy and Sweets merely widened their eyes and raised their eyebrows to their hairlines. Brennan's mouth was slightly open, as if she was trying to form a sentence. And Hodgins... Hodgins looked confused, fascinated and... Happy for her?"

"I'm happy you took a child out of the system, Angela," Brennan praised, kneeling in front of the twelve year-old. She patted the girl's head with a soft smile. The girl's face broke into a broad grin. "How old are you? What's your name?"

"I'm twelve, Dr. Brennan," Alyssa answered politely, her excitement evident in her voice. "My name is Alyssa Montenegro and I'm a huge fan of your writing."

"I'm very appreciative of that, Alyssa," Brennan said, smiling like a fool. "You've already taken to Angela's last name?"

"There's also something else I need to tell you about Alyssa," Angela interrupted. She thought it'd be best if she broke the news, not make Alyssa say it. She pulled the said twelve year-old into a protective side hug. "Alyssa is also my niece... My brother's daughter."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last. Please review to find out what happens next ! :D<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I am absolutely loving this story and I see you do too! :) I also got a lot of of story alerts! But I didn't get that many reviews :/ If you don't wanna review, I guess that's your choice, but I'd really appreciate it if you would~! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but I do own Alyssa and Anthony.

Pauline07: Thanks :] Here ya go!

09Echo: Thanks (; Glad you're liking them.

* * *

><p>"You never told me you had a brother," Hodgins and Brennan said in unison, clearly offended. They looked at her pointedly, waiting for an answer.<p>

"And with good reason," Angela muttered as she gripped Alyssa's shoulder protectively. "Brennan, Sweets, Cam, Daisy, Wendell... Hodgins." She looked at each person, so Alyssa knew who they were by name. She tugged at the collar of her blouse nervously then gulped. "Alyssa, do you feel okay with me trash talking your dad?"

"Go ahead," Alyssa scoffed. She maturely and defiantly crossed her arms with a toss of her head in the air, eliciting a few chuckles. "As far as I see it, he never was my father." The chuckles seized, creating a grim atmosphere.

"Where should I start?" Angela gave her niece a sad smile.

"He was a seductive drunkard," Alyssa stated with a roll of her eyes. Her father was a monster. She knew that for a fact. She wasn't proud, nor was she ashamed. She had no reason to. She wasn't her father. "He's a bastard that appears sober when he's drunk." She took a shaky breath and shifted uncomfortably. "That's how I was unfortunately... Left the next day."

"Anthony was my older brother," Angela explained. "He died three years ago in a drunk driving accident." She bit her lip deeply. "He was depressed about something, got drunk, and drove home- tried to drive home."

"I'm so sorry, Angela," Cam said. Angela gave a solemn shrug.

"My condolences, Angela, but can you do a facial reconstruction for this soldier?" workaholic Brennan spoke up, her eyes drilling holes into the right patella.

"Sweetie," Angela murmured, not wanting to leave Alyssa alone just yet.

"Go, Angela," Hodgins smiled tenderly.

"Yeah," Alyssa teased with a grin. "Go do your job."

"But..." she tried to protest.

"I got her," Hodgins promised, giving the twelve year-old a cautious side hug. He cast a look down her, wearing his goofy and childish grin. "Wanna go see some bugs, kiddo?" Alyssa looked hesitant, and glanced at her aunt for permission. Angela nodded in approval, restraining from giggling at the picture of the two together like father and daughter. "Come on, Al," Hodgins grinned, already using a nickname for her. Alyssa's face broke out into a grin at the sound of her new nickname. She allowed Hodgins to carefully tug her to the said bugs.

"She's quite taken to Hodgins already," Brennan commented, picking up the left femur. "I was never that cooperative with anyone."

"I think it's her nature," Angela smiled.

"I think she's just content being around such friendly people like Hodgins," Cam offered her own opinion.

"I believe she takes Hodgins and Angela in as her parental figures," Sweets stated. Angela sent him a deserved glare.

"Or maybe she's just a squint in the making," Cam joked.

"Maybe," Angela laughed.

o-o

"Is there something going on between you and my aunt?" Alyssa finally got the courage to ask. She fiddled with the caterpillars crawling around the small plant. "Angela?" she added.

"Wh-what? Why would y-you say th-that?" Hodgins sputtered in clear embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes," Alyssa giggled, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "What happened? Angela has this look of nostalgia in her eyes when she looks at you."

"It's a long story," Hodgins sighed, dragging his hands over his face.

"Well guess what?" Alyssa said stubbornly. "We have a long time and I'm a good listener, so start talking."

"You're just like Angela, you know?"

"Yes, I figured as much, but stop stalling and spit it out."

o-o

Angela passed by Hodgins' bug lab when fits of laughter reached her ears. Curious, she poked her head inside the room. Hodgins and Alyssa sat side-by-side on the tiled floor with goofy smiles on their faces. Content with just watching, Angela leaned against the door frame and stayed silent.

"You are such a dork, Hodgins," Alyssa rolled her eyes as she picked up a caterpillar.

"Takes one to know one, Al," Hodgins winked. He grabbed a leaf and began to feed the caterpillar in her hand. "But now you know the story."

"Yeah but the ending was my favorite," Alyssa managed to say without laughing. "I seriously need to meet my grandpa if he's awesome enough to get a tattoo of Angela's face on you without you waking up.

"It's not as funny as it sounds," Hodgins pouted.

"Sure it is," Angela spoke up, letting her presence be known. "Permanent tattoo of your ex? Priceless." She playfully whacked him on the back of his head.

"Says you," Hodgins scoffed. Angela tried not to giggle at his cute, 'upset' expression. "It was hot in that desert, Angie." Her old nickname used only by him. It was both heartwarming and painful to her the name fall from his lips. Hodgins caught his mistake and flushed. "Sorry, Angela."

"It's alright," Angela smiled solemnly. "Jack, why don't you come with Alyssa and me for lunch?"

"If it's okay with Al," Hodgins shrugged. Alyssa said nothing but nodded happily with a broad grin. He grinned back and slung a fatherly arm around her shoulders. "We're gonna take you to the Royal Diner, kiddo."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it and excited to read all my reviews! :D<br>More reviews = faster updates

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Back with another super fast update! :D Thank you to who reviewed and to who story-alerted! Hope you review next time (; But cupcakes for everyone -hands out cupcakes-

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

09Echo: Thanks for reviewing :)

Iomna: Thank you (: And Alyssa will surely help the awkward couple xD

* * *

><p>Hodgins, Angela and Alyssa walked into the Royal Diner, bubbling with laughter. Hodgins had just finished explaining to Alyssa that his house was so huge that when he and Angela had first started dating, Angela got lost almost every single time she went over. Angela tried to protest that the house deserved its own zip code, but Hodgins shut her up by poking her most secretive, ticklish spots that he was sure only he knew.<p>

They took their seat and Angela ordered, "I'll take a Caesar salad and some water."

"Double cheeseburger with fries and a coke," Hodgins order next. They looked to the silent twelve year-old who bit her lip in thought.

"Caesar salad with fries and lemonade," she finally ordered, then added, "Please."

"Such a sweet, polite young girl," the waitress, Jenny, cooed with a smile. "I'll put your order in and it'll be out in a jiffy!" she winked. She walked away, grinning at the handsome family she was serving. As Jenny said, they got their food quickly and they began eating. Alyssa was finishing off the last of her fries when Hodgins stood up.

"Booth! Dr. B!" he called. The said forensic anthropologist and FBI agent walked over and sat with the previous trio.

"Hey there," Booth smiled at Alyssa. "I heard your Angela's niece. That's really cool. I'm FBI special agent Seeley Booth."

"I'm twelve not five," Alyssa retorted with a sly grin. Her remark elicited chuckles out of all the adults around her and she practically beamed at the silent praise of laughter. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Booth. I'm Alyssa, but Hodgins likes to call me Al." Both Booth and Brennan's eyebrows quirked in curiosity.

"Alyssa seemed too girly for her," Hodgins explained, gesturing to the said girl's dirt-splattered clothes. "And Montenegro is a bit lengthy so I came up with Al."

"You can just call me, Booth," Booth said to her. "And I'll just call you Alyssa, how about that? So that nickname can be between just you and Hodgins." Alyssa smiled at Booth's consideration and offered him and Brennan the rest of her fries. They accepted them graciously and ended up fighting over the last few. "It's been quiet," Booth stated, taking a sip of the coffee Hodgins had ordered for him. "Kind of suspicious, but I sure as hell am not complaining."

"Language," Brennan reprimanded, swatting her partner's arm.

"I'm not _that_ innocent," Alyssa rolled her eyes. Six years through the system and she'd seen just about everything. "You see almost everything in the system," she voiced her thoughts.

"I have to agree with Alyssa on that," Brennan nodded, sipping her own coffee. "Angela, are you going to enroll her in school?"

"I hadn't thought about that, Bren," Angela admitted. She tilted her head at her niece. "What grade are you supposed to be in?"

"Seventh," Alyssa shrugged nonchalantly. "I was always the smartest in my grade, but I didn't get much sleep." Brennan looked like she was the only one who understood why. "I often had a lot of chores within my foster family, so I ended up staying up most nights doing homework and studying for my classes."

"Sounds like a squint in the making," Booth chuckled.

"Cam said that too," Angela laughed with him. Alyssa looked in confusion between the two adults before Angela defined the word for her. "People with high IQ's. Most of us at the Jeffersonian. Booth nicknamed us because he claims we 'squint' at things."

"Makes sense," Alyssa said. "Angela, we should probably head back to the Jeffersonian, huh?"

"Smart thinking, kiddo," Hodgins agreed, glancing at his watch. "Our lunch breaks end in about ten minutes which is just about the same time it takes us to get back there." They headed back to their own cars and drove back to the Jeffersonian. They still had a few minutes to spare, so they explained where the basic places in the Jeffersonian were like everyone's office, the lounge area upstairs and the bathrooms. "Angela, what is she gonna do while we work?"

"Who said anything about work?" Cam teased, walking up behind them. "No cases whatsoever. Spooky, but relaxing."

"It is strange," Angela sighed. "We have cases almost every other day, but our last case was almost three days ago."

"We've got a case!" Booth announced as he entered the Jeffersonian with Brennan trailing after him. Everyone groaned as they sauntered onto the platform, waiting for Booth to explain what had happened. He slid three folders of the same information onto the table. "Body of a eighteen to twenty year-old woman." Cam, Hodgins, and Brennan picked up the folders while the others peered over their shoulders. "She was found decayed in a guy's hammock this afternoon when him and his girlfriend went for a make out in privacy."

"Way too kill the mood," Angela snorted as she looked over Hodgins' shoulder. "Says here she went missing eleven days ago, but no one put her out as missing."

"Lives on campus," Booth replied. He tugged on Brennan's shirt sleeve. "Come on, let's go ask her ex-boyfriend and her room mate a couple of questions."

"And her parents?" Alyssa spoke up, drawing all eyes to her. "They do know their child is dead?"

"Of course," Booth nodded grimly. "Come on, Bones." He led her off the platform as FBI forensics brought in the body.

"Wanna go read in my office, Al?" Hodgins suggested to the twelve year-old. "I have some of Brennan's books in there and some about bugs too." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's not going to be pretty."

"No," Alyssa shook her head. "I'm not squeamish and you can't just send me away like a small child." She crossed her arms and looked him in the eye defiantly. She let out a tired sigh. "Please, Hodgins. Just let me run back and forth with info while you all work. _Please._" Hodgins met everyone's gaze. Was she really ready to see a dead, decaying body while knowing it was once a healthy young woman? One way to find out.

"Fine." Hodgins said.

"Thank you!" Alyssa cheered, tackling him with a hug. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he patted her head gently. She pulled away with a giant grin. "I'll stay out of everyone's way promise!"

"You'd better, Al," Hodgins teased sternly, softly whacking the side of her head. "Go to my office and go to speed dial nine. Lance Sweets will answer. Tell him we need him down her ASAP for the case." Alyssa gave the entomologist a mock salute and scurried off. Hodgins chuckled at her retreating form when a hand placed itself on his forearm.

"Thank you," Angela smiled at him. A smile he hadn't seen since they broke up. She turned away still smiling. "Let's help find the bastard who did this to her."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter and review! I love reading the reviews. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (;<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry this update took a little longer than usual :/ I just had the idea, but didn't know how to put it down as words. But here it is!  
>Thank you to you all who reviewed and story-alerted! :D<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

Martha Smith-Jones: Thanks and you're awesome for reviewing! :)

09Echo: Agreed and it shows that in this chapter.

Pauline07: Thank you :) I can't wait to read your crossover's next chappie!

whaaaaaaat: Thanks for reviewing almost all four chapters! Means a lot, so you rock :D

nikki303m: Thank you for reviewing. You rule just for doing that (:

* * *

><p>"Samantha Whitley," Booth explained, hopping onto the platform. Brennan followed close behind him while all the other squints froze what they were doing. Wendell and Cam were hunched over the body. Hodgins was showing something on the screen. Angela stood next to Sweets, who seemed to be in the middle of explaining something to her. In the midst of the adult chaos, Alyssa calmly sat in a chair and seemed to be thumbing through a report on the body. Booth opened up the folder and began reading off the facts on her. "Age nineteen, reported missing three weeks ago, was going to move to Texas to enroll in the University of Texas, only child, lives in an apartment down by the Royal Diner."<p>

"Fits in our time frame," Cam sighed. "Nineteen? She's so young. Younger than Sweets." Everyone stayed quiet for a short moment for the victim before resuming their work. "Her ribs are broken in such a way, it suggests that she was crushed... Well, that's what Wendell said." The said twenty-two year-old blushed and bashfully smiled. "Hodgins was just about to show us a plastic he found in one of her vertebrae while Sweets was discussing with Angela who would do such a thing."

"A common plastic used on the aglet of a shoelace," Hodgins explained. "This particular kind of plastic is used only on older loafers."

"So we're looking for a business man that's eighty years old?" Alyssa scoffed, shutting the folder close. She stood up and wandered over to the body. Her eyes darted from place to place over the remains before she tilted her head to the side with creased eyebrows. She grabbed Hodgins wrist and made him point to the victim's neck. "There's something here. It looks like a piece of metal." She quickly got herself some gloves and reached into the decaying shirt pocket. She pulled out a rusty locket.

"Good job, Al," Hodgins grinned, holding out a petri dish. Alyssa obediently placed the item in the center before he put the lid over it. "I'll go run the particulates and see if I can get this rust off, so we know who this locket belonged to. And if we're lucky, it'll be our victim's... Or maybe the killer's." He walked away the platform.

"I can't believe I missed that," Wendell muttered with his head hung low.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Bray," Cam assured him with a sisterly smile. "We weren't focusing on the clothes."

"What about the guy?" Alyssa spoke up. "The one who found Sam- the victim with his girlfriend. Does he have any connection to her?"

"Oh yeah," Booth nodded. "I almost forgot. The guy, Adam Patrick, is Samantha's ex-boyfriend. They broke up five days before she went missing. Bones and I are gonna go interview him again." He notched his head and Brennan strolled confidently out of the Jeffersonian with him.

"I'm going to go help Hodgins with the locket," Angela stated. "Come on, Alyssa." The twelve year-old hopped off the platform and sprinted after her aunt, already blabbing about the bugs Hodgins had been teaching her about.

"She's a bright kid," Wendell grinned.

"She's a squint, Mr. Bray," Cam corrected, smiling at the two Montenegro's.

o-o

Nearly four hours later, Alyssa laid asleep on Angela's couch in her office while Angela tried to make the picture they found in the locket clearer. Angela frustrated, started spinning aimlessly in her chair until her eyes fell on her niece. Her knees were tucked safely under her chin with her arms wrapped around them. Her dark hair pooled over her shoulders like a blanket of darkness and her long eyelashes haunted her under eyes like a new moon. It still shocked Angela how much Alyssa reminded her of herself when she was younger; stubborn, helpful, bright and just plain lovable.

"It's about five-thirty, Angela," Cam said from the doorway, startling her. She let out a chuckle. "Why don't you leave early and take Alyssa for some shopping? We'll call you if we need anything. This is not a good murderer. Too many finger prints, so we'll be able to ID the killer soon. Take Hodgins while you're at it."

"Thanks, Cam," Angela smiled, thankful for having such a nice, understanding boss. She gathered her things before kneeling beside her niece. She stroked her silky hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Wake up, Alyssa. We need to go shopping." The twelve year-old's large brown eyes opened and brightened at the sight of her aunt. "Let's go to the mall, Alyssa, and you can ask Hodgins to come with us."

"Really?" she asked in a sleep-driven voice. Angela laughed and nodded. Alyssa sat up unsteadily before standing up with Angela following. Alyssa went to go get Hodgins when she paused and gave her aunt a tight hug before taking off, calling, "Hodgins!"

"Be polite, Alyssa!" Angela scolded after her niece. She laughed and suddenly heard squeals of laughter. Curious, she walked out and saw Hodgins near the entrance of the Jeffersonian with Alyssa. Hodgins was hugging the young Montenegro from behind and swung her around in circles, both erupting with childish joy. She noticed Cam and Wendell were also watching the pair too and smiled. Angela was glad Alyssa had a fatherly figure for once, and the man was a good one. "Ready to go to the mall, you two?" Angela asked, walking up to them.

"Can we go get some food first, Angela?" Hodgins pleaded with wide blue eyes that Angela had never been able to resist; even before they dated. They were just too irresistible. Hodgins pulled Alyssa into a side hug. "Al's hungry too, right?"

"Don't bring me into this!" Alyssa grinned, but her bright face faltered until it turned into a timid expression. "But I can go for two days with crumbs as my meals. Done it before. Y-you don't have to feed me if you don't want to..."

"Are you serious, honey?" Angela whispered, all signs of laughter gone. Hodgins face had grown solemn too. She knelt in front of her and placed her hands on her niece's shoulders to which she flinched at and stumbled backwards. "Alyssa... I'm not going to hurt you." Alyssa shook her head shakily and took a couple of more steps back.

"Al," Hodgins beckoned, holding out his hand. Alyssa shook her head at him too. "Don't you trust us?"

"I-I want to," Alyssa murmured, hugging herself. "I promise, I really do... I let my guard down. When I let it down... Get too comfortable... That's when they start hitting me."

"We will never hurt you, Alyssa," Angela tried to reassure the child. "Never in my life will I ever hit you. And neither will Hodgins.

"Promise?" she inquired softly.

"Promise, Al," Hodgins replied, hesitantly hugging the girl. Alyssa tensed up and Hodgins was about to pull away when the twelve year-old around him tightly. He patted her hair gently and soothingly rubbed her back. "Shh. Alyssa, I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing," Alyssa smiled faintly. She pulled away slightly and watched Angela join the hug. "I'm just scared."

"Scared of what, sweetie?" Angela said.

"Of losing you," Alyssa admitted. "This. A real family."

"Well, we aren't going anywhere, kiddo," Hodgins smiled. Alyssa managed to smile and hug them again. "You aren't alone anymore."

"I know," was the simple response.

* * *

><p>Ta da! I wasn't really planning on making this really deep or fluffy or emotional, but I felt I wasn't depicting Alyssa's abusive past enough. I added this in to show Alyssa trusts them and loves them, but not completely. Alyssa's naturally trusting, but her past made her close up in this chapter. So throughout the story, certain things will remind Alyssa of her past, making her seem un-trusting and vulnerable at semi-random times. So she's not having crazy mood swings. Just flashbacks of her past, which I may include.<p>

Anyways, I hope you liked it! I want 20 reviews next time! Think you guys can do it? I hope so :D

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya! Back with a super fast and _long_ update. Not super long, but longer than usual; by about 500 words ^_^ I couldn't help, but post this ASAP. I hope you like it. I put in an extra long flashback of Alyssa's past.

Disclaimer: I don't Bones. I own Alyssa.

whaaaaaat: I just love making Alyssa squint-y :D

Martha Smith-Jones: Thanks. Alyssa's not so tough, but she is super smart! (:

Pauline07: Was that a good 'ok, wow'? Here's the flashback you wanted :]

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_The first time Alyssa went to the mall after her mother died was when she was seven. She walked into Macy's; a foot to her right was a tall, busty blonde that obviously had plastic surgery done with a tan arm slung lazily around her bony shoulders. The arm belonged to a man even taller than the blonde with looks that belonged to a model; too bad his soul wasn't as pretty. Holding the man's other hand was a petite little girl a year older than Alyssa. She had her father's tan skin and her mother's blonde hair and brown eyes. Alyssa hated these people. They were her foster family._

_The life-sized Barbie was Louise Kale. She owned a nail salon franchise called Nails for You. The funny thing was, she didn't have to lift a finger to get her money. Her father, Ronald Franklin, set it all up for her. All she had to do was get the money and waste it on everything, but life's precious things. Louise's husband was Roger Kale. He didn't do much either. He was a model. All he had to do was be pretty and smile. Why he married Louise? Her ass and boobs; both of which, were fake. After being married for three years, Louise got pregnant with their daughter, Angeline Louise Kale. She was spoiled rotten and a god forsaken bitch. Even for an eight year-old._

_"Stop straying, Alyssa!" Louise snapped, her lower lip protruding awkwardly._

_"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'm," Alyssa said immediately, inching in closer to the family. She tried to meet their pace, but she kept tripping over her baggy jeans and large t-shirt. They were Angeline's clothes when she was Alyssa's age, and let's just say Angeline was a bit on the chubby side a year ago. Angeline was currently wearing a denim skirt, a leopard print t-shirt with a denim jacket over that. On her feet were black suede boots and black ribbon was tied around her small pigtails of curls. _

_"Stop lagging, slowpoke!" Angeline grinned, skipping ahead. She turned back and stuck her tongue back at the younger girl. Alyssa tried not to frown as she fumbled forward, careful not to bump into her foster parents. "Catch, Montenegro!" the eight year-old yelled as she launched a four-inch high heel at the said seven year-old. Alyssa squeaked and managed to catch it without falling. Alyssa sighed and waddled over and placed the shoe back where it belonged. A pair of furry boots caught her eyes and she gave a small, toothy grin. She walked over to it and felt the soft fuzz. It was the most comforting thing she felt since her mom died. The next thing she knew, Alyssa was scooped up by Roger._

_"You shouldn't go running off like that, Montenegro," Roger scolded lightly. He glanced back at his wife and motioned for her to leave Angeline with a consultant while they dealt with the brat. Louise understood immediately and left her daughter with a woman named Natalie before following her husband. They walked into an empty alleyway and Roger immediately dropped Alyssa onto the ground. She whimpered and curled into a ball as she clutched at her aching head. "Why do you have to be so much trouble, you brat?" Roger snarled, landing a swift kick to Alyssa's abdomen. She squeaked and squeezed her eyes tightly together._

_"I'm sorry!" Alyssa cried, trying hard not to let her tears flow. "I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again! Please!" She hugged herself and failed at keeping her tears hidden. They flowed like a dozen little streams down her face. "Don't hurt me again!"_

_"Stop complaining!" Louise yelled, jabbing Alyssa with her heel. She cried harder and tried to crawl away when a heavy foot stomped on her ankle. She looked back in fear and saw Roger's loafer on her foot. "Don't you dare try to run away, Montenegro!"_

_"No, please!" Alyssa sobbed, grabbing onto her ankle; the part that wasn't covered by the large shoe. "I promise. I promise to be good. Just please! Don't hurt me again!"_

_"Stay here until we come back to get you," Roger ordered, kicking her once more. "Louise and I are going to by Angeline a bunch of new clothes, and Louise is getting a new pair of heels while I get my new coffee maker. In the meantime, you stay put and think about what you've done." Making sure she would listen, he picked up a cardboard box and threw it at her. Grinning at his fine work, he linked arms with his wife and calmly strolled back into the mall._

_Alyssa remained on the cement, tears pouring out of her eyes. They were so mean; so cruel. If they didn't want her, why didn't they just send her back? Why put her through it all? Why can't they just spare her once? The questions passed through her mind like they always did when she was beaten. Her whole body felt sore from being dropped, but her abdomen and back hurt the most; where they had kicked her. She managed to sit up and leaned heavily against the brick wall of the alleyway. Something moved. Alyssa saw it out of the corner of her eye. She was right. A boy no older than sixteen stepped out into the light. He wore all black that matched his mussed, dark hair. His hair nearly masked his bright blue eyes._

_"What are you doing her, kid?" the boy asked, walking over to her. On his back was a full backpack. He sat cross-legged in front of her with an air of serenity that immediately calmed Alyssa. "A little girl like you shouldn't be out here alone. Where's your parents?"_

_"Gone," Alyssa answered bluntly. "My foster parents took me out here and beat me to be good. They told me to stay out here until they come to get me. I don't wanna go with them, sir."_

_"Don't call me sir," the boy growled._

_"I-I'm s-s-sorry! I won't call you sir again! I promise!" her brown eyes grew wide and she scrunched up against the wall. "P-please! Just don't hurt me!"_

_"Kid, I'm not going to hurt you," the boy scoffed. He still saw the fear in her eyes and smiled softly, brushing his fingers through her hair. "I'm Cody Long."_

_"My name's Alyssa Montenegro," Alyssa introduced herself timidly. "Where's your parents, Cody?"_

_"Gone too," Cody replied, a solemn look passing over his eyes. The mall door creaked open, scaring Alyssa. She bolted into Cody's arms and he picked her up as he stood. Louise, Roger and Angeline entered the dank alley, looking perfect as always. "Don't hurt her," Cody spat at the rich snobs._

_"Don't tell us what to do, boy," Roger narrowed his eyes._

_"Then promise me you won't hurt her," the fourteen year-old argued, feeling the little girl clutch at his shirt. "She doesn't deserve to be hit."_

_"Montenegro, come here!" Louise snapped. The girl didn't move. "Montenegro, if you don't come here this instance, I will spank you until you won't be able to stand!" This got the girl's attention. She scrambled away from Cody and back to Louise. "Good brat," Louise rolled her eyes. "Come on." She grabbed the seven year-old's shirt collar and began dragging her away._

_"Be strong, Alyssa!" Cody called to her. "Find your family. Have faith in God. If anything, have faith in me. We'll meet again!"_

_*End Flashback*_

"Anything wrong, Alyssa?" Hodgins questioned, snapping the twelve year-old out of her reverie.

"I don't like the mall," she admitted softly, Cody's words still echoing in her mind. "I haven't been her since I was seven, and the last time I was here... I was hurt. Badly."

"Then how 'bout we go get some ice cream to get your mind off of things?" Hodgins suggested with a grin. Alyssa hesitated before agreeing. "Let me just go tell Angela we'll meet her in the food court. He strolled over to the cash register where Angela was paying for a bunch of jeans, t-shirts, pajamas and a pair of flats and a pair of converse for Alyssa. He whispered into her ear, telling her that where they were going and why. She nodded with a thankful smile before placing a peck on his cheek. Hodgins' face turned bright pink before he could turn and walk away to Alyssa.

"He's cute," the cashier girl commented, scanning another pair on jeans. "Real cute."

Angela glanced back at her ex before saying with a smile, "Yeah. He really is."

* * *

><p>*GASP* Why did Angela kiss Hodgins' cheek? Impulse or LOVE? Lol. Alyssa is gonna have a deep talk with Hodgins and then I hopefully get to introduce Parker's character! YAY :D<p>

I hope I have 23 reviews before I update again :) Please review!

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

As promised, here's the next chapter! You guys rock for reviewing, because it inspires me so much to write for you all!  
>Parker is going to be twelve in this fanfic for my own purposes.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

Marth Smith-Jones: I love Hodgela :) Hopefully there'll be some in the next chapter.

whaaaaaat: You are just plain awesome. It means a lot that you go back and review for other chapters, so I'll update (;

NKOTBROCKS2007: Alyssa eventually will. Probably in a chapter... Or three.

Iomna: She gets closer to them I feel in every chapter. And what do you mean by shipping..?

* * *

><p>"I love birthday cake ice cream from Marble Slab," Hodgins grinned dreamily, shoveling a giant spoonful of the said ice cream into his waiting mouth. He savored it then swallowed happily. "Is cookie dough your favorite, Al?" She nodded silently and continued eating slowly. He sighed before saying, "What happened the last time you were here?" No response. "I want to help, Alyssa. But I can't if you shut me out."<p>

"My foster parents yelled at me for lagging behind," Alyssa murmured, shutting her eyes close. "They took me into an alley and beat me. They told me to stay there until they came back to get me." Her hands clutched into white-knuckled fists and she squeezed her eyes tighter together. She gulped and took a deep breath. "I met a boy there, no older than sixteen. His name was Cody Long. He made sure I was okay. When my foster parents took me back, he told me to be strong and that we'll meet again." She took a long, deep and shaky breath. "I remember the exact words he told me, but to this day I worry he's dead, Hodgins. He was an orphan."

"If he could see you now, he'd know you've been the strongest girl in the world," Hodgins praised kindly. He caressed her hand that laid on the table. "I want you to know that you can tell me anything, Al."

"Me topo, honey," Angela said as she walked up to the table. Lightening up the mood, Angela stole a spoon of Hodgins' ice cream in one deft movement.

"Angela," Hodgins whined, pouting adorably. Not being able to help herself, Angela laughed at his face and playfully whacked his arm. "get your own ice cream!"

"Way to treat your ex," she rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Well, you are my ex," Hodgins pointed out. She merely stuck her tongue at him and he, in return, did the same.

"And my adult figures act like a pair of bickering five year-olds," Alyssa laughed at the two. They stopped sticking their tongues at each other and looked down at the grinning twelve year-old. It warmed their hearts to hear her call them her adult figures. It was a bit vague, but still endearing. "But thank you. I love having you two as my parents- I mean adult figures." Alyssa's face grew pale at the slip up. Both adults saw this. Angela sat down next to her niece and hugged her tightly.

"We'd be honored to be your parents, Alyssa," Angela whispered into her dark hair.

"Any time of any day," Hodgins agreed, holding both Montenegros' hands.

"You guys are amazing. Thank you for everything you've done for me and probably will do for me in the future," Alyssa said with a charm-filled, Montenegro smile. She met Hodgins' bright blue eyes with her chocolate brown ones. "Do you think Booth can help me find Cody?"

"I'm positive he can, kiddo," he answered truthfully. The preteen beamed and he met her aunt's questioning gaze. He chuckled and mouthed 'I'll tell you later'. Angela nodded then remembered the phone call she made to her favorite FBI agent and forensic anthropologist.

"Guess what," Angela practically squealed. She was met with two blank stares that were identical. "I invited Booth, Brennan and Parker over for dinner."

"Who's Parker?" Alyssa asked. "Is he Booth and Brennan's kid?"

"I wish," her aunt scoffed. "Parker's your age. He's from a previous relationship of Booth's. Booth and Bren are strictly professional when it comes to the sex department." The twelve year-old nodded in understanding. "I'm going to enroll you to the same school as Parker, so you'll know someone."

"Great," Alyssa forced a smile. She stunk at socializing. She might as well have had 'socially awkward' scrawled across her forehead. She wouldn't be surprised if Parker didn't give her a second glance."What timed will they be over?"

"Seven-thirty, so we'd better get going," Angela replied before turning to Hodgins. "You'll stay for dinner, won't you?" Hodgins was surprised at the invite, but nodded nonetheless. "Awesome," she smiled, linking arms with the two.

As they walked out of the mall, Hodgins inquired, "Did you invite Hannah too, Angela?"

"I had to," she grumbled.

"I remember you mentioning her," Alyssa spoke up. "But I forgot. Who is she?"

"Booth's girlfriend," Angela grimaced. "But amongst the squints- and please excuse my language, the bitch from Afghan."

"Amen to that," Hodgins chuckled. Seeing their obvious and childish display of dislike, Alyssa laughed was almost excited to have dinner with their special guests.

o-o

"Just give her a chance, Parks," Booth told his son as they got into the car. "I know you're kinda upset, but don't blame her."

"But dad, if it wasn't for her, I'd be at Main Event playing laser tag with Amber Bane," Parker pouted from the backseat. "She's only, you know, the hottest girl in my grade, and there's only been like a dozen rumors that she likes me."

"Rumors are rumors, buddy," Booth pointed out.

"What? Are you saying a girl like her can't like a guy like me?" Parker joked. Booth merely chuckled at his son.

"But Parker," Brennan spoke up from beside him. "She doesn't have any friends. I bet you, she's never even been to Main Event or played laser tag." She stroked his unruly hair in a motherly way. "But she's into science like you."

"You're lying!" Parker grinned. Almost everyone in his grade hated science. And those who did like it, we're stuck-up rich kids who thought they knew everything about everything.

"I can assure you I am not," Brennan said with creased eyebrows, clearly offended.

"He's joking, Bones," Booth chuckled.

"Yeah. I mean it as a reaction to the fact that someone my age actually likes science and isn't stuck-up," Parker explained.

"Oh. Well, she helped out at the lab today," Brennan stated, understanding now.

"No fair!" Parker exclaimed. "Dad won't let me help cause he's scared I'll be traumatized by the dead bodies, like he thought I would with that finger I found when I was four."

"Angela's niece looked at the body without blinking an eyelash," Brennan added. She looked at Booth. "I think Parker is mature enough if Alyssa is mature enough."

"See, dad!" Parker shouted. Then he paused. "Is Alyssa the name of Angela's niece?" Booth nodded. "Cool. Maybe it won't be too bad not going to Main Event after all."

"I think I'm able to take you and a couple of friends tomorrow after school if you'd like," Hannah offered, speaking for the first time in the conversation.

"I'll pass," Parker scrunched up his nose. He looked out his window. "Look, we're here!" He quickly unbuckled himself and bolted to the building. He impatiently waited for the three adults to walk over before continuing farther. "I know you're being slow on purpose, dad! Come on, I wanna see Dr. H and Angela! I haven't seen them in forever."

"I can't move as fast as I used to, buddy," Booth grunted as they entered the apartment complex.

"Riight," Brennan teased with her lovable grin. Booth mock-scowled and gave her a quick squeeze around the shoulders. Both didn't notice Hannah's upset face; Parker did. They took an elevator to the fifth floor and Parker took the liberty of knocking on the door of 5B.

"Hey, studlies!" Angela grinned as she opened the door. She opened the door further to let them in. "Hey, sweetie." She gave her best friend a quick hug. "Hannah." The blonde brushed past her and she tried to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Guys, meet Alyssa."

Alyssa stood by the kitchen counter next to Hodgins. She was dressed in jeans and a grey button-up with fuzzy blue socks on her feet. Her wavy/curly hair was neatly brushed into a side ponytail. Hodgins arm hovered protectively over the small of her back like Booth often did with Brennan. He was clad in jeans, a green t-shirt and black blazer. Angela walked over to them, placing a hand on both Hodgins' and Alyssa's shoulders. She, herself, was stilling wearing her yellow blouse and jeans.

They looked like a family. A real-life family.

* * *

><p>I hope you all loved it and review! This time I'm aiming for 30 review! :O Hope you all can make the goal. I also hope none of you thought Parker was too childish. I've always have and will see him with a childish air about him. But I will try to make him a bit more mature though. So tell me your thoughts! I'd love to hear them :D<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Ha! I'm evil :] You'll know why later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

09Echo: Lol. You shouldn't be (;

whaaaaaat: Thank you :D

* * *

><p>"Pleasure to meet you all," Alyssa greeted with a tentative smile. She stepped slightly forward. "It's good to see to see you again, Booth."<p>

"Come on, kid. Stop being so formal," Booth chuckled. He pulled the young Montenegro into a fatherly hug that immediately calmed her frazzled nerves. He released her from the hug, but kept and arm slung around her. Booth turned them to face his girlfriend, son and partner. "Alyssa, meet my girlfriend, Hannah Burley, and my son, Parker."

"Nice to meet you," Hannah flashed her gorgeous grin that Alyssa easily marked off as fake. "I've heard a lot of great things about you." She was met by a blank stare and a bored expression. She shifted uncomfortably. All the squints gave her those looks. But it was usually when she didn't know what they were talking about.

"I'm Parker!" the said twelve year-old beamed. He held out his hand and Alyssa cautiously shook it. "Bones tells me you're into science." Alyssa's eyes flicked to Brennan before nodding, beginning to feel a bit more comfortable around him. "That's cool. I'm into science too. I heard you got to work in the lab. I'm jealous! My dad never let's me go there after I found a human finger when I was four." He took a needed breath and blushed lightly. "Heh, sorry for rambling."

"It's okay," Alyssa assured him. "I'm not that talkative." A Montenegro smile appeared on her face. "How'd you find a human finger?"

"Well, I-"

"How about we finish this at the table?" Angela suggested, interrupting Parker. "We don't want the lasagna getting cold."

"Yes, lasagna!" Parker cheered. He clasped his hand in Alyssa's. "Come on! I wanna seat by the breadsticks or else my dad's gonna eat 'em all." Alyssa looked completely shocked at the foreign touch of affection, but allowed him to tug her.

"I do not eat all the breadsticks!" Booth protested, him and all the other adults following after the preteens. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do I?"

"Well, I've noted that your appetite increases significantly when breadsticks are involved," Brennan stated with a teasing smirk. "You have an infatuation with them, Booth."

"Angela's breadsticks are good," Booth pouted. "Is it wrong to eat something good?"

"Only when you eat all of it," Hodgins jumped into the conversation happily.

"As if you don't eat a lot of them," Angela playfully rolled her eyes. Hodgins pouted like Booth and pretended to be offended. "Jack, if my breadsticks were the only food on the world, you'd be perfectly fine."

"Is it wrong to appreciate wonderful cooking?" the entomologist asked innocently, wrapping an arm around her.

"Like you said before," Angela smiled mischievously. "Only when you eat all of it."

"It smells wonderful, Ange, but what will I eat?" Brennan pointed out.

"For you, Bren," Angela grinned in excitement. "I made a spinach, pesto lasagna with four cheeses."

"You are amazing," Brennan praised as they took their seats. "I'll take the first breadstick." She plucked one from the wicket basket. She tore a piece of it into her mouth and laughed at Hodgins' and Booth's faces. "Delicious as always, Angela."

"Thanks, sweetie," the older Montenegro giggled. "Now let's eat, shall we?"

o-o

"Do you like Hannah?" Alyssa questioned Parker. She sat with the other twelve year-old in the living room. They were relaxing on the couch and eating ice cream while the adults remained at the dining room chatting about 'adult stuff'. "She acts nice, but I know a fake smile when I see one." She scooped a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"To be honest?" Parker sighed. "No. If anything, I want Bones to be my mom. Not Hannah. I'm always so scared to tell my dad how I feel, because he seems so happy with her. And- and I don't want to be the end of his happiness, you know?" Gulp. "I love my dad."

"Yeah, I do," Alyssa replied softly. "But Booth wouldn't be happy if you kept this from him. He loves you so much, Parker. He'd be furious with himself if he made you upset in any way, shape or form." Gulp of ice cream. "But don't worry. I completely agree with you. Booth and Brennan all the way." The two laughed and knuckle bumped like old buddies. Another spoon of ice cream.

"What's so funny, Parks?" Booth asked, walking into the living room.

"Nothing important, dad," Parker easily lied to his father. It made him kind of sick, but he wasn't going to tell him now. "Where's Hannah?"

"Here, Parks," Hannah chirped, latching possessively onto Booth's arm. Parker tried to mask his look of disgust, but Alyssa caught it. He hated it when anyone other than the squints, and his parents called him by his nicknames. "Ready to go home?"

"No," Parker pouted. "Can't we stay a bit longer? Just ten minutes?"

"Parker you'll see Alyssa tomorrow," Angela laughed, walking into the room. She raised her eyebrows at her niece. "Charlotte called. She's mailing the papers to us. We'll get them by next Monday."

"Cool," Alyssa grinned. She gave Parker a hesitant side hug with a smile. "See you tomorrow, Parker." He smiled and waved before leaving the apartment with his father, his father's partner and his girlfriend. "I'm gonna hop in the shower, okay?"

"Sure, honey," Angela nodded. She watched her niece happily jog to her room. She walked back to the kitchen where the table was clean and Hodgins was already at the sink, washing dishes. "You're a god send, you know that?" she teased him.

"Oh, I believe that isn't the first time you've said that," Hodgins winked as he turned off the water and walked over to her. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. Placing a kiss on each, he couldn't help but smile. "You're an amazing aunt, Angie."

"Thank you," Angela said, feeling a blush rising to her cheeks. Angie. God. She still loved the way it rolled off his tongue. He dropped her hands and snaked his arms around her waist. He leaned at the same time as she did. He rested his forehead against her. Their breaths intermingled, creating sexual tension you could cut with a stick. "Has anything changed between us?" A shake of the head. "If we kiss... Will that change anything?"

"I can't," Hodgins breathed heavily, untangling himself from her. Seeing the hurt sketched across Angela's face, he gently caressed a cheek of hers. "I still love you, Angie... But you've had a bit too much to drink. I'm not even completely sober right now. And you know I'm the commitment type."

"I have a date tomorrow anyways," Angela shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the dirty thoughts that had Jack Hodgins written all over it. "Good night, Hodgins..." He opened the apartment door and sent a sad smile to her.

"Good night, Angela."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, so I'm aiming for 30 reviews! Come on, guys!<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Super intense chapter that I immensely enjoyed writing :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

whaaaaaat: Don't worry. Angela and Hodgins will get together sooner or later :)

katiekat784: Thank you (:

Pauline07: I don't enjoy bashing either, but I agree. Hannah needs to go. But she will of course~! 2.5 kids though? Not too sure about that Lol.

* * *

><p>"Morning, kiddo," Hodgins greeted Alyssa as she jogged into the kitchen. She was dressed in a very simple attire. She wore a pair of flare jeans, a yellow t-shirt and her converse. Her unruly waves were neatly brushed into a high ponytail. A brilliant grin enveloped her face with a warm glow that she surely hadn't had since she was five. "I some blueberry pancakes with your name on them."<p>

"Thanks, Hodgins," Alyssa took the plate from him and sat at the table. She cut a piece off a piece with her fork and hungrily popped in her mouth. "What are you doing here so early? I mean, I'm not complaining, but I'm only half-awake right now."

"Well, I'm not an illusion," Hodgins chuckled. "Angela needed to run some morning errands, so I offered to make you some breakfast and make sure you were ready for her to take you to school." The twelve year-old nodded and continued to eat. "Are you excited?" He got a shrug. "Nervous?" Another shrug. "Right, you're indifferent about it," Hodgins smiled, sitting across from her. "Angela should be back any minute."

As if on cue, Angela walked into the apartment with half a dozen plastic bags from the grocery store. She walked into the kitchen and began putting it all away. "Morning, honey," she addressed her niece. "You ready for school?"

"I guess," Alyssa mumbled, finishing off her pancakes. She picked up her plate and washed it along with the mess Hodgins made without being told. It was refreshing for her to be so selfless, but painful to know how she came to be that way; the system. "Don't forget, school gets out at four."

"Four?" Angela repeated with an open mouth. She leaned against the closed refrigerator then muttered, "Crap."

"What's wrong?" Hodgins questioned.

"I have a date with a firefighter at four," she explained, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Go," Alyssa gave a soft smile. "I'd hate to make you cancel your date. I can walk home."

"No," Hodgins shook his head. "I'll take you home. It's way too far for you to walk home alone."

"But, Hodgins," Angela tried to protest.

"But nothing, Angela," he insisted. "It's not only for you. I'll pick her up and we'll get some ice cream afterwards. I can take her to my house where we'll work on her homework before I own her at Guitar Hero. Then maybe we'll order some greasy Pizza Hut with cheese-filled crusts for dinner then bake brownies for dessert."

"Okay, now you have to let me go!" Alyssa's face brightened incredibly and had a grin plastered to it. "Come on, Angela. Please! Then you can just come pick me up after your date. It's full-proof."

"Alright, alright," Angela giggled at the two's childishness. "Come on, Alyssa. It's almost eight-forty-five."

"Bye, Hodgins," Alyssa bid her parental figure good-bye with a swift hug before flying out the door with her backpack.

"Bye," Angela nodded to the entomologist. She walked out to her car with Alyssa. They got in and began driving to the middle school. It was quiet. Both in extreme contemplation. Alyssa was worrying over if Parker was going to talk to her when they were around all his friends. She was a freak. He probably wouldn't even acknowledge her. Meanwhile, Angela was freaking out about how her and Hodgins almost kissed. Almost. So damn close. Sure, she had been a bit tipsy, but she remembered everything so clearly! Angela pulled up to the school and Alyssa sluggishly got out when her aunt grabbed her forearm and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you," Angela murmured.

"Love you too," Alyssa returned the hug fully and pulled away. "I'd better go. Bye, Angela."

Alyssa hurried into the school and got her schedule. She had gym first, then science, English, social studies, advisory, art 2D, art 3D and lastly math. She didn't have Parker in almost any of her classes. She had to face the torment of being the new kid without him being there to help her. One girl, Amber, she often made snide remarks at Alyssa, taunting her; but another girl, quite shy, named Melissa explained that Amber was the It Girl and to just ignore her. In math, Parker was there to give her a reassuring Booth grin. She went to go sit by him when Amber smoothly took it before her. Parker didn't seem to notice and changed the direction of the grin to Amber. A pang of disappointment hit Alyssa, but she quickly took a different seat.

"Finally," Alyssa said to herself when the final bell rang. She packed her things and practically ran out of the school. She searched the parking lot for Hodgins, but saw no sign of him. Shrinking into a corner, she watched all the other kids get picked up. It was nearly five and the sun was setting; still no sign of Hodgins. Alyssa knew he hadn't forgotten her. He probably got caught up in a case.

"We heard your aunt works at the Jeffersonian," a snotty voice said from behind Alyssa. The Montenegro flew to her feet and turned around. Amber stood there with three other girls she recognized as Tiffany, Patricia and Karen. "And you're a nerd too, huh?" Fear filling her, Alyssa took off running into the parking lot. She heard the pounding of the girls following her and tripped over an edge. She fell in the middle of the parking lot and was soon surrounded by the other seventh grade girls.

"Just leave me alone!" Alyssa yelled, beginning to get to her feet. A strangled yelp escaped her throat when a high heel slammed onto her wrist.

"I don't think so, lab rat," Amber sneered. "You've been bugging Parker, but need to back off. He's mine!" She used her other foot and slammed her pointed heel into Alyssa's side. The other twelve year-old bit her lip hard, trying dearly not to scream. "What's the matter, lab rat? I thought you were used to the pain." The kick came again, followed by many others coming from Tiffany and them. Alyssa thrashed about and successfully stumbled to her feet, her lips bleeding, her abdomen sore and a gash on her left cheek.

"You're pathetic," Alyssa spat. She went to brush past them when she was roughly pushed back.

"No," Patricia scoffed. "The only pathetic one here is you, lab rat!" Two pairs of arms hauled Alyssa to her feet. She tried to break free, but was pushed into the other two girls. They began pushing her around and treating her like some rag doll. Slaps were given, as were punches and kicks. Karen even used her brick-heavy purse and slammed it into Alyssa's head. Unable to help herself, Alyssa hit the cement. She felt blood. Coming from- coming from her head. '_Hodgins, come save me,' _she thought weakly.

o-o

Hodgins swore at himself for getting caught up at work. He glanced at the car's clock. Five-fifteen. She had been waiting there for an hour and fifteen minutes. God, he was stupid. He pulled into the parking lot when he saw four girls run past him. Hodgins noticed traces of blood on them. He parked the car and got out. His eyes scoured the parking lot, but Alyssa was no where to be seen. Wait. Those girls had blood on them. He broke into a mad sprint in the direction the girls had come from.

"Alyssa!" the stuttered name came from his lips as he fell to his knees beside the twelve year-old. He picked up her head and cradled it on his lap. He slipped off his jacket and pressed it to the wound on her cranium. "I'm so sorry, Alyssa. I-I should've kept better track of time. I'm sorry, sweetheart. This is all my fault." Continuing to apply pressure, he whipped out his phone when a shaky hand placed itself on his.

"I love you, Hodgins," Alyssa whispered.

"No," Hodgins cried. "Come on, Alyssa. Stay with me." His fidgeting fingers dialed 911. He quickly told them where he was and what had happened. He hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket. He kissed Alyssa's forehead and let out a muffled sob. "You're strong, Alyssa. Just pull through, please. The ambulance is on the way."

"I know," Alyssa spoke quietly; like an angel. Hodgins only prayed she wasn't going to become one. "It's not your fault. It will never be your fault."

"Okay, but what are those girls names?" he demanded.

"Tiffany, Patricia, Karen and A-" Alyssa went into a coughing fit, efficiently spitting up some blood too.

"Shh," Hodgins quieted her, hugging her to him. "They're almost here, Al. Almost here."

"Thank you, Hodgins," Alyssa murmured as she snuggled up to him, her eyes drooping heavily.

"For what?"

"Saving me."

* * *

><p>I really hope you liked this chapter, because I LOVED writing it :] I'm aiming for 36 reviews, so only five reviews! Just five reviews and I'll update, I swear!<br>PLEASE REVIEW! :3

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

As I promised, here is an update! :D I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

JayBee188: Oh yes. Those girls are gonna get. Just not super soon.

09Echo: Alyssa not be okay? Lol. If she wasn't, where would the story go?

Pauline07: DIE? ALYSSA DIE? GOODNESS, NO. I think even I'd cry if I made her die.

whaaaaaat: Karma is a bitch, she just waits til the time is right.

IvoryKey: Yay! Special 36 (;

loverofbones: Thanks! Parker does find out. Just later rather than sooner.

* * *

><p><em>Alyssa saw darkness. Where was she? A hollowness began enveloping her and she struggled to run, but she couldn't. She tried to scream for help; for Hodgins or Angela, but she couldn't. It felt like a pair of grimy hands were strangling her, cutting off her air supply. Tears filled her eyes and streamed down her nonexistent face. She tried to scream for help again; to all the squints with Booth and Sweets. Was this how she was going to go? In darkness? With no one to mourn for her. <em>

Alyssa's eyes flung open, her breathing labored. She saw bright lights and she blinked rapidly with hopes to stop them from blinding her. When her eyes adjusted to everything, she saw white. That was all she saw. White. That's what got her freaked out. Was she in heaven? Had those cruel girls killed her? She looked around and began picking out familiar things. A chair. A door. Another door. A window. She looked down at herself and everything clicked. She was in a hospital. But how had she gotten there?

"Hodgins..." Alyssa croaked quietly, still slightly dazed. A nurse came in and nearly jumped at the sight of her awake. She scurried over to her and began playing with all the tubes and wires attached to the twelve year-old. "Where's Hodgins?" Alyssa demanded with a weak voice.

"Who, honey?" the nurse cooed, brushing back her dark hair. Alyssa could only merely glare at her for treating her like a child. The nurse nervously backed off and continued fixing the tubes. "That handsome blonde man who brought you here? He's out in the waiting room. Been waiting there since he brought you in."

"I want him here," Alyssa stated like a command. The nurse looked hesitant, but nodded quickly when the Montenegro glared at her once more. The older woman nearly run out of the room. A couple of minutes later, she reappeared with Hodgins close behind her. The nurse nodded to Alyssa and winked at Hodgins. Much to Alyssa's relief, Hodgins didn't even seem to notice the nurse's flirting. The nurse pouted and left them, closing the door behind her.

"Hi, kiddo," Hodgins greeted softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out a tentative hand and gently stroked her crazy waves of hair. She flinched when his fingers grazed her wound. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a punching bag," Alyssa joked with a scratchy voice. She motioned him forward and hugged him, holding on like her life depended on it. She buried her face into his soft t-shirt and refrained from just sobbing and sobbing. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for saving me."

"But it's my fault," Hodgins sighed, pulling away. His eyes bore into hers, guilt glaring through them. "I-I got caught up at work and made you wait. If I had come when I was supposed to, those girls would've never been able to do this to you, Al."

"But it doesn't matter," Alyssa argued stubbornly, her head beginning to pound. "You saved me. I've never had someone save me before." She gave a small smile. "But this time, you were there to save me, Hodgins." The older man could only smile back and take the girl's frail hands into his own larger ones. He gingerly stroked her knuckles with his thumbs. "Where are the others?"

"I called them," Hodgins promised. "Angela nearly had a heart attack, so she'll be here soon practically yelling to see you. Booth, Brennan and Parker are on their way as well. Cam said she'd be here as soon as possible. Sweets said he'd come by later." He chuckled. "But they're all worried sick about you. Booth probably has his sirens on to get through traffic."

"He shouldn't do that," Alyssa laughed hoarsely. "I'm fine." She grimaced at her bruises, cuts and the scab on her cheek. "Well, sort of."

"You can say that again, Al," Hodgins laughed with her. "How 'bout some pudding?" Alyssa nodded hungrily and Hodgins laughed again. "I'll be right back. I'll probably come back with Angela after she grills me."

"Have fun!" Alyssa called to him as he walked out. Hodgins shoved his hands into his pants' pockets as he walked down the near empty hallway of the hospital. It seemed cold and distant. He believed firmly that hospitals needed to be homier. If they were, kids wouldn't be so afraid and forlorn in the place. Hodgins poked his head into the waiting room when a pair of arms threw themselves around his neck. He stumbled back and held onto the person's waist. He carefully pulled away and saw it was Angela; a very frazzled Angela.

Angela was normally a put together person. Not then. Not when her niece was in the hospital. Angela's normal jeans and nice blouse with flats were traded for sweats and converse. Her hair was swept into a messy bun and her face was clear of make-up. She looked tired and coffee-driven, close to just collapsing and going to sleep.

"How is she?" Angela demanded. "Where is she? Hodgins..."

"Shh, Angie," Hodgins quieted her down, to make sure they didn't disturb others. He pulled her into another hug and kissed her temple lovingly before pulling away again. "She's fine, and she's awake. She's in her room, waiting for some pudding. I told her I'd get some for us, come with me." He clasped her hand in his and led her through the halls and into the empty, dim-lighted cafeteria. "It's my fault."

"You're right," Angela sighed, coming to a stop. Hodgins looked down ashamed when she said, "Look at me, Jack." He gulped and met her warm eyes filled with tenderness. "But I don't blame you. If it wasn't for you... I don't know what would've happened to her." She caressed his face with a sad smile. "You're amazing. I hope you know that. J-just don't let it happen again."

"Never again," Hodgins whispered, hugging her fiercely. "Girls at her school did this to her, Angie." He met her eyes once more, this time they were flaring with vengeance and protectiveness.

"We'll find them," Angela nodded, she closed her eyes momentarily and rested her forehead against Hodgins'. "Thank you, Jack," she murmured. "For everything you've done and for who you are."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Planning on some BB fluff next chapter! So you people are so awesome for giving 37 REVIEWS! So this time, I'm aiming for 42 reviews. Just five more. You guys can do it! :D And I'll update as soon as I get those reviews and inspiration is sparked.<br>PLEASE REVIEW~! :3

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! Update! I know I promised BB fluff this chapter, but it didn't fit in :P I'll find somewhere to put it, just not sure where yet. But you'll be happy to see who I have in store (;

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

loverofbones: Angela dishes out some sweet revenge later. *grins evilly*

09Echo: Mm. That's the real question. I often asked myself why they didn't just get back together as soon as Angela broke up with Wendell.

whaaaaaat: HODGELA :D

babygirl051410: Arrest? No. Serious payback? Oh yes (:

* * *

><p>Alyssa stared blankly at the TV that connected to the wall. Where was that remote? Three episodes of Teletubbies could really damage a person's mind. Trying hard not to inflict any unnecessary pain on herself, the twelve year-old searched her bed and bedside table for the remote. She let out a small whoop when she discovered it by her feet. Slowly inching it to her, she grabbed it triumphantly. She flicked aimlessly through channels, unable to find one that wasn't even the least bit amusing. The door opened and Hodgins and Angela quietly stepped.<p>

"Angela, Hodgins!" Alyssa cheered, glad they had come to rescue her from utter boredom. Hodgins grinned and helped up a small tray with about six cups of different flavored pudding. "And you got pudding too!" The adults grabbed chairs and pulled them up to the side of her bed. Hodgins handed the younger Montenegro a butterscotch pudding cup with a spoon while he gave the older Montenegro a chocolate one, keeping the vanilla to himself. "Did you grill him, Angela?" Alyssa inquired curiously through a mouth full of pudding. She gulped and smiled cheekily. "I wish I could've been there."

"Sorry, Al," Hodgins chuckled. "She didn't grill me, but she doesn't blame me. Just like you. You two really are alike."

"Thanks," they answered simultaneously, eliciting laughs from all three of them. "I was wondering," Alyssa spoke up. "Do you think you could buy me a sketch pad and some pencils and maybe some charcoal?" She toyed with her pudding. "I mean... If it's not too much to ask for, but Dr. Pincus said I'll be here for a couple more days to make sure I'm stabilized, so I hoping for some art supplies to keep me busy. Because frankly, the TV here sucks."

"I think we can manage that," Angela giggled before tenderly brushing back her niece's hair. "Honey, we're gonna ask you some questions, and we want you to tell us if you want us to stop. Okay?" Alyssa gulped, but nodded nonetheless. "What were the names of those girls who hurt you?"

Alyssa closed her eyes and re-imagined them before answering, "Tiffany, Patricia, Karen, and-" She cut off abruptly, her eyebrows creasing immensely. "T-there was someone else. Her name started with an A, I think? She goes to my school, and sh-she's in my math class." Her bright eyes opened, muddled with frustration. "That's all I remember of her."

"Hey, kiddo," Hodgins grinned. "That's great. You have a good memory like Angie here." He bumped shoulders with her then returned to his pudding. He placed a spoonful into his mouth and swallowed. A buzz rang out through the room, causing Alyssa to jump. "Sorry, Al. I just got a text from Booth. Him, Dr. B and Parker are here. I'm gonna got get them." He smiled and patted her hand before leaving.

"Angela..." Alyssa said hesitantly. Her aunt looked at her and urged her on with a comforting expression. "Parker's only in one of my classes. Another girl... I don't remember who talked to him and it was like he was in another world, but don't worry." She offered a slightly happy smile. "I met another girl. Her name's Melissa I think. She was nice and didn't tease me."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," Angela praised. "And I'm sure Parker was just adjusting to talking to girls and decided to talk to someone he knew a little better. But Hodgins told me about Cody, and it turns out the exact same Cody Long is checked in here. He has a broken arm, age nineteen and engaged to Hilary Milton."

"That's great!" Alyssa couldn't help but exclaim. "When will I be able to talk to him?"

"Probably after Booth and Bren leave with Parker," Angela replied, glad to see her niece so excited. So alive. The door creaked open, revealing a shy baby Booth. "Hey. Come on over, she's okay."

"Hi, Alyssa," Parker greeted softly. "I hope you're feeling better." He showed from behind his back he held a daisy. Alyssa graciously took it and smiled. "Dad says we can't stay long cause Bones has a date, and that I need to get home to do homework." He frowned. "I don't want Bones to have a date."

"That's what we all want, baby Booth," Angela laughed, pulling him into a side-hug. She ruffled his hair playfully. "Alyssa's gonna be here for the next couple of days, and you're welcome to come visit her anytime," she winked.

"Hello, Alyssa," Brennan smiled as she entered the room with Booth close behind her, a hand hovering over the small of her back. "I hope you're healing properly. Are you suffering from any broken bones?"

"Thankfully no," Alyssa replied. "Just some bad cuts, blood loss, but no broken bones."

"That's good," Booth grinned. "How much blood did you lose to make you stay for that long?"

"Let's just say a lot," the twelve year-old Montenegro chuckled. "It may have to do with the fact I had a deep puncture wound a centimeter away from a vital artery in my wrist."

"That would cause some serious blood loss," Brennan confirmed.

"Course it would, Bones," Booth teased. "But come on. You have a date to get ready for and I still need to feed Parker and make sure he finishes his homework. Let's go, buddy. We'll come visit Alyssa tomorrow."

Parker pouted and looked longingly at his friend before asking, "Promise?"

"Promise, Parks," Booth nodded.

"Bye, 'Lyssa," Parker bid her a fair-well with a Booth grin and a comforting look. He ducked under his father's arm and began talking to Brennan about her date and who the guy was. Hodgins stopped them and chatted with them then walked into the doorway.

"Al, I have a surprise for you," Hodgins grinned.

"I don't like surprises," Alyssa stated bluntly.

"Oh, I think you'll like this one," he guaranteed. He stepped to the side and a tall young man stepped beside him. He had neatly trimmed, dark hair with cobalt blue eyes that shone brightly with rapture. He wore slacks and a black button-down. He'd aged no doubt, but Alyssa knew it was him.

"Cody?" she whispered, afraid if she spoke any louder he'd disappear.

"That's right, Montenegro," the nineteen year-old nodded. "It's me."

* * *

><p>CODY! :D Yay! So next chapter will mostly be about Alyssa reuniting with Cody, seeing what happened with him, meeting his wonderful fiancee and such. If I can, I'll try to flash to Booth and Brennan while they talk about Brennan's failed date that will undoubtedly lead to FLUFF.<br>Anyways, I updated early cause I just couldn't wait xD So this time I'm aiming for 47 reviews! That's right, but I know you guys can handle it because you people really love this story (;  
>PLEASE REVIEW~! :3<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but it's here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I do own Alyssa, Cody & Hilary.

katiekat784: Thank you! :) I'm touched.

09Echo: YES! I made my review goal :D

whaaaaaat: This chapter displays how comfortable they are around each other.

Pauline07: I swear Teletubbies fries brain cells! :o and the girls? They'll get what they deserve. *evil laugh*

babygirl051410: Well. Erm- Alyssa's twelve and Cody's nineteen. That's a bit pedo-ish o.O Sorry.

Mythologyrocks3: Thank you! (:

* * *

><p>"You look- look," Alyssa searched for a word to describe her old friend.<p>

"Handsome?" Cody smirked.

"Old," Alyssa scoffed.

"Ouch, that hurts," he chuckled. He swaggered over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. "I'll be honest, Montenegro. I thought we'd never meet again. But I'm glad you've made it. Found family."

"I've heard you found someone," she grinned at his reddening face. "So tell me! What's her name? I forgot it. How long have you known each other?"

"Her name's Hilary Milton, and I've known her for four years," he answered. As if on cue, a petite brunette stepped into the room. She smiled shyly when Cody motioned for her to come over. She slowly made her way over and he lovingly slung an arm around her fragile-looking shoulders. "Hilary, I want you to meet Alyssa. She's a girl I met when I was still in the system."

"Nice to meet you," Hilary greeted politely, shaking the twelve year-old's hand.

"Very pleased to meet you," Alyssa nodded. "It's nice to know Cody found his happy ending."

"Hopefully," Hilary smiled. "So who's that woman and man standing outside the door and undoubtedly eavesdropping on us?"

"That's my aunt," Alyssa laughed.

"And boyfriend?" Cody guessed.

"Afraid not," she pouted. "He's just her best friend. They dated broke up. She's been celibate. But I know they still love each other." She remembered Hilary's comment. "Did ya hear that?"

"I heard yelling," a frazzled Hodgins stumbled into the room. This earned giggles from the trio. The entomologist straightened himself out and chuckled. "Sorry for freaking out. Just a little on edge. But Al, Angie said it's best for Cody to leave before it gets too late and so you can get some rest."

"But-"

"Nope," the older man cut her off swiftly. "You need your rest, kiddo."

"Fine," Alyssa scowled. "Bye, Cody. Maybe we'll see each other again? And you too, Leslie."

"Sure, Montenegro," Cody agreed. He guided his fiancee over to the door and saluted the twelve year-old. "Bye, Montenegro." He shut the door and Hodgins laid down on her bed with her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"G'night, Al," Hodgins whispered.

"Night, Hodgins," Alyssa murmured, snuggling into his warmth.

o-o

"So he was a a chiropractor and is currently studying to be a nurse?" Booth furrowed his eyebrows. "And his name is Jorge?" He crossed his arms and leaned back into his couch before sighing.

"Yes, his name is Jorge," Brennan frowned. "And yes, he is studying to be a nurse. I doubt he's going to get far though. He got over half the medical terms wrong, and he wasn't happy about me correcting him throughout our date." She took a swig of beer then shoved a Chinese veggie egg roll into her mouth.

"It could've gone worse, Bones," he tried to reason. He slung a friendly arm around her shoulders. "It's just his own loss."

"And what if it's mine?" Brennan challenged, scooting onto her side so she was facing her partner. She propped her elbow on the couch, not touching his arm.

"You with a nurse named Jorge?" Booth laughed. "Yeah, Bones. I'm sure you aren't missing out on anything. He smirked and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're any man's loss."

Brennan hesitated before whispering, "Am I yours?"

"You know, I wonder that myself everyday," Booth admitted, standing up from his couch. He strolled over to a window and looked out at Washington DC's lights. "Everyday I ask myself what would've happened if you had said yes. Or if I had taken you back after that one case when you realized you missed your chance." He gulped down the last of his beer. "I wonder about that stuff everyday."

"I did," Brennan squeezed her eyes shut. "I did miss my chance, but that's in the past." She opened her eyes and forced a smile. "You're happily with Hannah, and I'm happy for the two of you." He didn't look back and she took that as her hint to leave. She packed up her things and walked up to the door. She grabbed the doorknob then hesitated. "I wonder about it everyday too, Booth." With that, she left.

Booth sighed and plopped himself back on the couch, thinking about opening another bottle of beer.

"Dad," Parker's voice made the older Booth jump and his eyes darted to the twelve year-old in a t-shirt and basketball shorts in doorway to the living room. "Where'd Bones go?"

"She went home," Booth replied. "Why aren't you in bed, buddy? You have school tomorrow, and if you wanna go visit Alyssa, you'll need your sleep."

"Can I ask you something?" Parker licked his lips nervously as he walked over to his father. He sat down and gulped, feeling his heart beat faster and faster. "Are you gonna marry Hannah?"

"Why are you asking that, Parks?" Booth frowned. "You like her don't you?"

"Sure I do," Parker searched to find the right words to say to his dad. He bit his lower lip and creased his eyebrows. "But... I like Bones better."

"Well, Bones is still around," Booth argued.

"Not like she used to!" Parker retorted hotly. He realized how disrespectful that was and shrunk into the couch. "I'm sorry for that, dad, but it's true."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!" the twelve year-old exclaimed. "Ever since you started dating Hannah. I bet you Bones wouldn't even have come over if Hannah didn't have that meeting tonight."

"You don't know that," the older Booth frowned.

"But I do," Parker shook his head as he stood. "Like you said dad, I better go get some sleep. Night." He turned sharply on his heel and walked away. Booth dumbly stared after his son, his thought meter off the charts.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! So the next chapter will skip a few days, so Alyssa's being checked out of the hospital, and I can write about the girls punishment. Bwahahah! I have another fun idea to put Hodgins, Alyssa and Angela through! :D Wanna know? Message me and I'll tell you (;<br>I'm so happy I made my reviews goal! This time I want 53! Just six reviews! You guys can make it :)

PLEASE REVIEW~!

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I'M BAAACK! Sorry for the long wait, but I have writer's block :c I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's set on Saturday, so the next chapter'll be Sunday then Monday.  
>Thanks for all of you who've reviewed and I LOVE Y'ALL!<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alyssa was finishing the final touches on her drawing when someone knocked on her door. Scrambling to finish, her pencil sharply skidded across the paper. She could feel the person's impatience rolling through the wall and hitting her like a heat flash. A couple of more moments passed while the twelve year-old frowned and continued to edit her masterpiece. Eventually, the person on the other side of the door got too tired of waiting and threw the door open. Alyssa looked up and grinned.<p>

"Hey, Angela," she greeted her aunt calmly as she went back to her sketch pad. Angela scowled and sat on the edge of her niece's hospital bed. Silence ensued since the younger Montenegro was focused on her drawing. Sensing the forming tension, Alyssa said, "What's up?"

"I came to visit you, and I'm being ignored," Angela pouted.

"Sorry," Alyssa sighed. "But now I'm done!" She triumphantly held up her sketchpad and Angela refrained from gasping. It was entirely black and white drawing by pencil. It was the inside of the lab with the platform and everyone there. Cam was on the platform with a cup of coffee and a smile. Wendell stood a couple of feet away from her, a bone twirling in his hand. Brennan and Booth were laughing about something as they leaned against the railing of the platform. Then Angela and Hodgins were on the steps grinning with their arms around each other's waist and shoulders. Also, you could see Sweets and Daisy arguing next to Wendell.

"Oh my gosh, sweetheart," Angela whispered, cautiously taking the sketchpad into her own hands. "It's amazing." She giggled at everyone's actions. "And completely spot on."

"Thanks," the twelve year-old smirked. "It's what I've been working on the past few days. I was hoping you could blow this up and hang it somewhere in the lab? It's a thank you for everyone."

"Of course, hon," the older Montenegro nodded. "I'm sure everyone's going to love it. Now, are you ready to get out of this hell they call a hospital?"

"Definitely," Alyssa laughed. Angela dug into her purse and produced a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Thank goodness! Pants!" She hopped from the bed and scurried into the bathroom.

"Where is she?" Hodgins questioned as he stepped into the room.

"Changing," Angela replied. "Jack, come look at this picture she drew of all the squints with the exception of Booth and Sweets." The entomologist gingerly took the sketchpad in his hands and smirked. "Hey. You wanna eat dinner with Alyssa and me?"

"Yup," Hodgins popped the p and grinned. "She's an amazing girl, Ange."

"I would hope so," Angela tilted her head with a shy smile. Then her eyebrows furrowed. "Something wrong?"

"I kinda need a favor," Hodgins chuckled sheepishly. Angela nodded for him to continue. "And old friend of mine from college is coming to visit with her daughter from her last marriage.. She has an- uh, infatuation with me... And I was hoping you and Alyssa could pose as my wife and daughter.?"

"I'll do it," Alyssa chirped as she hopped out of the bathroom. She threw her hair messily into a ponytail and flashed a charming grin. "I'd love to see you awkwardly deny a woman's advances, Hodgins." She winked at his reddening face. "How old is her daughter? And what's her name?"

"Her name's Patricia Hollow, and her daughter's name is Taylor Hollow. I think her kid's about your age."

"Oh, now I'm just bubbling with excitement," Alyssa sarcastically rolled her eyes. "Can we stop by the lab? I want to say hi to everyone."

"Sure, kiddo," Hodgins ruffled her hair before patting it. "Let's get you checked out of this hell and visit the lab."

"Amen to that!" Alyssa agreed, earning laughs from the adults.

o-o

"Cam!" Alyssa squealed as she ran into the lab. She tackled the pathologist with a hug and giggled. She held onto the older woman tightly before pulling away with a grand grin. "How've you been?"

"Great," Cam smiled. "And you, Alyssa?"

"Alright," the twelve year-old shrugged. "I'm gonna go visit Sweets and Wendell." She skipped off into the lab and Cam watched her go. She turned to face Angela and Hodgins sluggishly walking towards her. She met them halfway.

"So how is she really?" Cam quirked an eyebrow.

"Good," Hodgins replied truthfully. "I'm just kind of nervous."

"Why?"

"I'm posing as Hodgins' wife while Alyssa poses as his daughter because an old friend of his from college is visiting, and he doesn't want her to get frisky," Angela answered for him with a grin. Hodgins' face burned bright red while the two women laughed. Angela elbowed him playfully and slung an arm around him. "Oh come on, Hodgins."

"Talk about personal information, Angie," Hodgins pouted.

"That was bound to get out anyways, Dr. Hodgins," Cam pointed out. "When do they come?"

"Tomorrow," Hodgins gulped.

"Good luck," Cam winked, walking away.

"They're coming _tomorrow_?" Alyssa groaned, walking up to the pair. "I don't want them to come! I just got out of the hospital. I don't want to go back."

"And why would you go back?" Angela smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Cause I'll be tempted every minute to punch them in the face," Alyssa grinned slyly, strolling out to the car.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it and the next chapter'll be super exciting (;<br>Aiming for ten more reviews! Think you can manage it?

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **I really had some fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.

A special shout-out to Pauline07, whaaaaaat, MMWillow13, and DarkAngel1220 for reviewing! I love reading all of your reviews. Keep it up (;

* * *

><p>"I hate this. I hate this. I hate this."<p>

Alyssa continued to repeat that phrase in a mumble as she paced the floor of her new room. It was a simple with white walls and oak furniture. The bed was oak and purely white, along with just about everything else in the room. Alyssa felt like punching a wall, but didn't want to make another trip to the hospital. She and her extended family had gone to court that morning. Charges were pressed and the looks on the girls' faces were priceless... But Alyssa was angry with herself because she couldn't remember the last girl. Hodgins assured her that she would remember in good time, but Alyssa wasn't so sure. They already pressed charges, so what would happen to the last girl if she could remember her? Go to court again?

Alyssa's swirling thoughts came to a halt when a knock on her door resounded throughout her room. Hodgins stepped in. He wore a tucked in, white button-down with black slacks and a loose blue tie that matched his eyes. Just be noting his posture, Alyssa could tell he was nervous.

"I hate this," Alyssa stated blankly.

"You look very..." Hodgins searched his large vocabulary for the right word. "Girly." It wasn't very good, but it suited her attire very well. Her hair was lazily curled in a very elegant way. She wore a white lace sundress with a matching white sweater. Alyssa fidgeted with her clothing for probably the sixteenth time that night. "You can change if you want."

"Really?" Alyssa smiled, her eyes brightening immensely. Hodgins offered a grin then nodded and left her to it. Once the door clicked close, the twelve year-old sped over to her bag. Throwing off the sweater and dress, she slipped into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white tank. She sure was glad she had thought to bring extra clothes. As she searched her large bag, she finally found what she was looking for. She buttoned up the white dress shirt. She scrunched the sleeves up and smiled in contentment. Much better, she thought. Slipping on a pair of fuzzy white sock, she gave a quick glance in the mirror before walking out.

"You look very nice tonight, Ange." Alyssa heard Hodgins say. She slowed her pace and peeked her head around the corner. Angela leaned against the kitchen counter. She wore a blue and white dress that fell to her knees and complimented Hodgins' tie very nicely. Her hair was wavy and silky-looking. Hodgins had his arms on either side of her, trapping her.

"Thank you." Alyssa watched as her aunt took Hodgins' tie and toy with it, a faint blush on her cheeks. "You look very nice yourself, Jack." Taking her chin by his thumb and index finger, Hodgins tilted Angela's face to look at him. He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek, his lips lingering longer than necessary. He pulled away with a look of longing in his eyes. Angela opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang.

Deciding it was a good time to make her appearance, Alyssa yelled out, "I got it!" She dashed up to the door with a grin. On her tippy-toes, she looked out the peep hole of Hodgins' door. She saw a woman and a girl about her age. Without a second thought, she opened the door with a fake grin plastered on her face. "Hello. I'm Alyssa. And you are?"

"Amy Aldrin," the woman introduced herself. She was rather tall. She appeared taller than Angela. She had reddish-blonde hair that was in curls and barely fell past her shoulders. Amy wore an elegant white dress that looked similar to Marilyn Monroe's. She gave the girl beside her a little shove forward. "This is my daughter, Emily." Emily was a spitting image of her mother. Right down to the large ears and dull brown eyes. "And you are?"

"Alyssa Hodgins, Jack Hodgins' daughter," the twelve year-old repeated herself with a bit more detail. She didn't like Amy or her daughter already.

"Amy, it's good to see you," Hodgins walked up behind Alyssa. He slung a comforting arm around the girl's shoulder. "And this must be Emily. A pleasure to meet you. Please come in, my wife is finishing up dinner in the kitchen." He pecked Alyssa's cheek. "Why don't you show Emily to the living room and present your mini library? We'll call you two when dinner's ready." Nodding obediently, Alyssa began guiding the other girl into another room. Before entering, she looked back and tossed a glare at him.

"I'm twelve," Alyssa explained, walking into the room. Emily sat on the couch, smoothing out her red dress.

"I'm eleven," Emily replied quite monotonously. "I don't like you." This caused slight rage to flare out of the older girl.

"And why is that?" the twelve year-old ground out.

"Look at you," the Aldrin child scoffed. "Jeans? Does this look like a casual event to you? Or is that all you could afford?"

"I'm sorry, Little Miss Bitc- I-have-everything." Alyssa felt her temper slowly rising. "Not all of us can ask Mommy to buy us everything we want or have the latest trend. No. I have enough dignity not to."

"I bet you aren't even Mr. Hodgins' biological daughter," Emily smirked. This struck a nerve, and the twelve year-old stiffened. "I saw your mother coming to greet mine. She's not at all pretty. Just like you. I bet Mr. Hodgins had an affair. I bet he had an affair with a woman thrice times prettier than your mom. He's just too kind to tell you two to hit the road. He's too nice to tell you bitches to leave him alone. I bet-"

The next sentence Emily was cutting to say was cut off. Silence ensued the Hodgins manor except for a loud, resounding slap.

* * *

><p>Total word count: 1,028 words. Don't you already hate Emily? So do I. I'm aiming for 65 reviews before I update again.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

**A/N: **Hi guys! Here's your update you've been waiting for! This chapter ends Sunday night, so the next chapter will be Monday. Let me say I'm overwhelmed with how many reviews I got. It makes me ecstatic to get 5 more reviews than I asked for. Reading all of your reviews, it just placed a big, fat smile on my face (:

SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT TO!: JayBee188, Williejudgeordway, Martha Smith-Jones, MONEBUDDHA, Dangerous Redhead, silvershark94, whaaaaaat, MMWillow13, CalligraphersNib, and Iomna.  
>You guys are awesome for reviewing! Can't wait to read all of your reviews again!<p>

* * *

><p>Alyssa curled her throbbing hand in a tight wound fist. Brown eyes blazed with intense fury as she glared at the eleven year-old before her. Emily Aldrin had her head snapped to the side, her left cheek a startling pink that was turning red. Alyssa felt a growl rising in her throat, her boiling blood begging for more pain to be inflicted on the younger girl. She held it back though. A slap seemed to shut her up. Alyssa could only hope it would keep her shut up for a while.<p>

"If I hear you talk about me or my mom ever again, I will personally kick your sorry ass out of this household," Alyssa threatened in a menacing snarl. She didn't like to curse. It reminded her of the crude words her foster homes had used. But this time, she felt she needed to for the point to be taken seriously. "Emily, you don't own the world, nor do you rule it. You aren't the little Princess of the Universe. You had what was coming for you." The eleven year-old slowly moved her head back to the point where she was facing Alyssa once more.

"Alyssa," Emily said in a suspiciously sweet voice. "Bitch, take this!" She shoved the older girl. She wasn't strong enough to push Alyssa to the floor, but she did stumble over the rug and trip onto the floor. "I am above you! You hear me!" Emily screamed. She began to kick furiously at the older girl. Alyssa gasped in pain, her eyes squeezing shut. She was thrust back to the parking lot. Those other girls.

"No!" Alyssa cried, wrenching herself onto her knees. She struggled with shaky arms to kneel upright. Emily looked like a bratty princess having a tantrum. "I am not below you. I am not dirt, because frankly, that is the only thing that will ever be below you." Letting out an offended yell that practically shattered Alyssa's eardrums, Emily swung her fist crazily at the other girl. The twelve year-old swiftly dodged the fists until she found herself backed into a wall.

"Have a good time in hell, bitch!" Emily sneered, winding her fist back. Alyssa closed her eyes and waited for the blow. It never came. She slowly opened her eyes and found the other girl's fist inches away from her face with a hand firmly around her wrist. Following the arm that was connected to the hand, she met Hodgins' grim face. Without a second thought, Alyssa pushed Emily's arm out of the way and tackled him with a death-grip hug.

"I think you and your daughter should be leaving now, Amy," Hodgins said in a cracked voice that only made the twelve year-old squeeze him tighter.

"If you want us to, Jack," Amy sighed. "I'll call you." Alyssa kept her face buried in Hodgins' shirt until she heard the door shut close, signalling the Aldrins had left. Hodgins looked down at the dark head before gingerly stroking the hair on it.

"Alyssa, are you okay?" Angela asked, kneeling down.

"A couple of pointless bruises," Alyssa scoffed in a strong voice, pulling away from Hodgins. "Emily couldn't seriously hurt me." She managed to flash a bright smirk. "I'll be fine, and ready to go to school tomorrow. Who wants some dinner?" She dashed off to the kitchen, leaving the adults behind.

"Do you really think she's okay, Ange?" Hodgins asked softly.

"No," Angela whispered as she shook her head. Feeling the need to comfort her, Hodgins stepped closer and brushed his lips against her cheek lovingly before taking off after Alyssa. Angela sighed and dejectedly followed them.

Alyssa sat at the table, piling her plate with the pot roast her aunt had made. She looked over at the adults entering and forced a smile. They sat down with her, and they sat in silence. Alyssa wanted to say something. She didn't like the silence. She hated it. She wanted it to end, but how was she supposed break it? She couldn't think of anything to say. Alyssa finished her dinner and peeked through her eyelashes at her parental figures. She let out a snicker under her breath when she noticed they were looking at each other when the other was looking down at their plate. Angela opened her mouth, and Alyssa already knew what she was going to say.

"What did Emily say to make you slap her?" the older Montenegro asked tentatively.

"She's a brat," Alyssa said with a shaky voice. She tightened her grip on her fork, her knuckles turning a snowy white. "She thought you were ugly, Angela. That Hodgins is just taking pity on us. That I wasn't actually his daughter. She said Hodgins an affair." The twelve year-old felt tears begin to form in her eyes. This only made her angrier. "She said that he was too nice to kick us off to the side of the road." The fork began to bend. "She called us bitches!" That last statement was yelled. Alyssa slammed the fork into the table, the silverware bending awkwardly. Few tears dribbled down the young Montenegro's face. "That little brat has no idea what she was talking about!"

"Alyssa," Angela whispered. She got up and enveloped her niece into a tight hug. Alyssa let out frustrated sobs of fury. "You don't have to put up a brave front for us."

"I know, but what she said-"

"Is all lies," Hodgins said firmly. He got up himself and walked over, kneeling in front of her. He tenderly tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Thank you for standing up for you and your aunt. Though, you could've done it in a non-violent way."

"Where's the fun in that?" Alyssa let out a watery laugh.

"Kiddo, you'll be fine," Hodgins hugged her along with Angela.

Alyssa enjoyed their warmth for a couple of moments before teasing, "That was so cliche."

* * *

><p>1,031 words. I hope you liked it! Aiming for 10 more reviews (80 total)! That should be a breeze for all you amazing people who read this story.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW~!

Sincerely,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

**A/N: **Hi there! I hope you guys like this chapter. I honestly to goodness swear I didn't mean this chapter to be so raw, emotional and intense. I like how it turned out though. And I hope you do too.  
>Special thanks to the following for reviewing: MONEBUDDHA, Pauline07, silvershark94, MMWillow13. You guys are amazing!<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alyssa yanked a brush through her tangled hair while simultaneously scrubbing her teeth. Washing out her mouth, she gagged silently at the taste of used toothpaste. She flipped her head down and began to scoop her hair into a ponytail. She stumbled out of the bathroom, tying her ponytail around her hair. She slipped into her room and grabbed her backpack before sprinting down the stairs in record time. Slightly out of breath, she picked a piece of toast off a plate and began to shove it into her mouth.<p>

"Honey, you aren't going to be late," Angela laughed, walking out of her room calmly. Her niece glared at her and pointed at the oven clock, unable to talk. Angela looked and let out a curse word. "Grab another piece of toast. We're going." The twelve year-old did as she was told and followed her aunt out to the car where Hodgins conveniently sat in his convertible.

"Running late this morning, ladies?" he grinned charmingly. Both Montenegros sent him icy glares before getting into the car. The car ride was relatively silent until Hodgins put on Bon Jovi, and they all ended up singing to 'You Give Love a Bad Name'. All too soon for Alyssa's liking, they pulled up to her school. Dragging her feet, she got out of the car and frowned at her family. "Go, Alyssa. You'll be late," Hodgins chided.

"Honey, we're only a phone call away," Angela reassured her.

"Bye," the twelve year-old said shortly before walking quickly into the school. Unbeknownst the two adults, Alyssa's hand slid to her jacket pocket where her Mortorola Razor phone resided. The cool metal relaxed her slightly as she hurried to her locker and shoved her backpack in. Taking the things she needed for the day, she rushed to her gym class.

"A second to spare, Montenegro," Coach Rayburn smirked right before the bell rang. "Why were you so late?"

"Not used to getting up this early," Alyssa replied calmly. "I haven't been to school lately."

"I noticed," the auburn-haired woman frowned, worry lacing her features. "How come, Alyssa?" She was serious. She hadn't called her 'Montenegro' like she had earlier. The twelve year-old wasn't sure how to respond. "Alyssa.." Alyssa didn't- couldn't reply. "Alyssa, tell me right now as your elder!"

"I've been in the hospital, okay?" Alyssa spat angrily. "Some girls decided to pick on me, and I couldn't protect myself, so I ended up in the hospital. Are you happy?" She hadn't realized it til then, but tears began to brim her eyes. "Are you satisfied now knowing that I was gone because I am a weak, pathetic piece of crap that can't protect herself? I took down a bratty little eleven year-old. But what does that make me? Nothing! It meant nothing that I protected myself from some stuck-up girl who's a whole year younger than me! _I'm_ nothing!"

At this point, the tears from earlier began to dribble down her face. She turned away from her coach and pounded the brick walls of the hall with her fists. "Why am I even telling you this? Why should you care about my feelings? I am _nothing._ Just another foster kid who had a lucky break, but will always be terrorized by the trauma of being abused! That's why I couldn't stand up to those girls! They reminded me too much of foster care! I was _scared._" Alyssa couldn't help but crumple to the floor, her forehead resting against the wall. She wished her hair was down, so she could hide her face; but the words kept coming. "Then when Emily, that stupid eleven year-old, came over and started bullying _my_ family. The _only_ person _willing_ to take me in. I snapped. I just snapped and slapped her. Because I couldn't stand those words she said."

"Alyssa!" Coach Rayburn yelled, falling to her knees beside the sobbing child. She gingerly wrapped her arms around the now frail-looking girl. "Alyssa," she whispered into the dark hair.

"I'm sorry," Alyssa mumbled into her coach's comforting embrace. "I'm so sorry I dumped all of this on you. You didn't need to know, yet I burdened you with this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh," Coach Rayburn hummed. "Let's get you to my office. I'll excuse you from running today."

"No." Alyssa's was firm and resolute. Not at all like the weak and shaky voice the thirty-seven year-old had just heard. "I'm running." She slowly broke out of the hug and trudged into the locker room. A moment later, she reappeared wearing her gym uniform. Her eyes were still puffy, but she brushed the fact aside.

"We have twenty minutes left. All the girls are running in the gym," Coach Rayburn explained.

"May I run on the track?" the younger one asked quietly. The coach quirked an eyebrow. Most teen/tween girls hated running outside. She nodded though. She slipped into the gym for a brief moment to tell her fellow coaches she was going to watch one girl run on the track. The other coaches assumed it was punishment and nodded in acknowledgement.

Coach Rayburn found Alyssa stretching on the black top. When the twelve year-old saw her coach, she hopped up and readied herself on a self-made line on the track.

"Go!" Coach Rayburn yelled. Alyssa took off quickly. Minute by minute, the coach watched in amazement as the girl seemed to sprint around the track. At halfway point, she had already ran a mile and two laps. By the time she called time, Alyssa had ran two miles and two laps. "That was amazing, Montenegro," Coach Rayburn praised, patting the sweaty girl on the back. "Where'd you learn to run like that?"

"In the foster care system," Alyssa wheezed for a moment. She slowly gained her breath back before finishing, "You learn how to run long, hard and fast."

"How so?" the coach was now confused.

"Sometimes it's the only way to escape... And in other cases, survive."

* * *

><p>1,065 words. You finally get to see what's been going on in Alyssa's mind. In the next chapter, she's going to have another run-in with Amber... I can only imagine how <em>that<em> is going to turn out.

I'd love to bake some brownies for you all, but I'm afraid I'm missing a spoonful of reviews? :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

**A/N: **Hi guys! Alyssa finally has her confrontation with Amber in this chapter! I hope you like it!  
>Special thanks to the awesome following for reviewing: 1956JohnDeere50, MMWillow13, pukkie, GREEN DAY FAN 4277! They all get cookies for reviewing!<p>

* * *

><p>Alyssa practically hid in the shadows the rest of the day, her black hoodie helping her with that. After gym, all the girls stared at her, but she sent them running with a death glare. Coach Rayburn checked on her before the bell rang, but the twelve year-old assured her that she was fine. Alyssa felt like such a liar. She sat in the back of her classes, away from the prying eyes. Some of her teachers asked her to stay after class, because they had heard what happened to her. Alyssa would give them a fake smile, and she'd excuse herself from them, insisting she was fine.<p>

The troubled twelve year-old sat in her math class, the last period of the day. This was also the class she had with Parker, but he wasn't sitting with her. The said Booth sat in the front of the class, laughing about something with Amber. Alyssa felt her self-esteem fall to an all-time low as she shrank into her chair. The teacher started talking about how they were going outside and count how many bugs they could find, because she felt they covered everything and wanted to give them an easy day.

Everyone filed into a line; Parker laughing with Amber in the front, Amber's ex-friends glaring at her from the middle, and Alyssa sulking at the very end. Suddenly, Melissa walked in with her brunette hair braided as usual. She pushed her glasses up and handed the teacher a note before walking back to where Alyssa was.

"Hey," Alyssa mumbled.

"Hi!" Melissa replied ten times perkier. "I'm sorry I was so late to class. I had to finish this test in science, but you don't really care, do you?"

"I don't mind if you tell me where you were," the other twelve year-old shrugged. "It answers a lot of unanswered questions, so yeah, I guess I care." Melissa seemed confused at first then happy at Alyssa's response and smiled cheerfully at her friend. She asked why they were going outside. "In partners,we have to go count how many bugs we can find, because she wants us to have an easy day." Melissa bubbled with excitement as they walked out.

Alyssa and Melissa headed over to some tress where patches of grass where around them. The first bug they found was on accident. A mosquito had flown onto Melissa's nose, so in retaliation, the twelve year-old girl squealed and waved her hands around in fear. Alyssa had simply laughed and put a tally mark then wrote mosquito beside it. After that, bugs seemed to be drawn to the two girls. It had been only ten minutes, and they had already found sixteen bugs.

"Alyssa!" someone called. In utter confusion, the said girl looked around until she spotted Parker running over to her. She waited patiently for him to reach her. "Look what I found!" He stopped in front of her, clearly out of breath, and opened his hands barely. Alyssa peeked inside his hands and smiled. "They're love bugs! My dad used to tell me that every time someone falls in love, a love bug is born. Kinda silly, huh?"

"Nah," Alyssa grinned. "It'd be sillier if he had said that every time someone says 'I love you' a love bug is born."

"Just imagine how many love bugs there would be!" Melissa gaped at the idea. Alyssa and Parker laughed at her face and thought, and soon enough the three were all laughing. Parker clutched at his sides from laughing so hard, so he opened his hands and the love bugs flew away. They all paused and watched in awe as the love bugs flew away. "I love bugs!" Melissa smiled. The other two twelve year-olds nodded in agreement.

"Parker!" Amber called some distance away from them. She waved to him flirtatiously. "Come here! I caught a ladybug. It's so cute. Come see!"

"Bring it over here, Amber!" Parker shouted back. For a split second, Amber looked pissed as hell, but in a flash, it was gone. A jovial grin was on her face as she skipped over to them, one of her hands in a tight fist. She made it to them and opened her hand. All three sets of excited eyes looked at her empty hand.

"Oh no!" Amber gasped falsely. "Parker, will you help me find it? It must've flown out of my hand somehow!"

"Sure," Parker smiled a Booth smile. "Come on, Melissa. Let's go retrace Amber's steps." Melissa looked uneasy about leaving her friend alone with Amber, but nodded nonetheless. Alyssa hung back, waiting for Parker to get out of hearing range.

Once he did, Alyssa snorted, "That was some acting, Amber."

"Whatever do you mean, Alyssa?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Oh! You mean me beating you up," Amber giggled. "Well, can you blame me? Your aunt works at the Jeffersonian. I mean, hello! That's a snore fest, right there. Gosh, I didn't know you were so ignorant. I mean, what does you aunt even do? Give tours to retarded tourists?"

"She does facial reconstruction for the forensic department," Alyssa ground her teeth as she said this. "It's an honorable job, because she helps catch murderers. She helps keep others safe. Can you say the same for your mom? Oh, wait. She's a fashion designer, is she not? She doesn't care about stuff like that," Alyssa spat. Amber's face paled, proving she was correct. Her fists clenched together tightly, her knuckles turning white. "Don't talk about my aunt, because you don't know who she is. What she's like. Don't go treating her the way you treat me."

"Why shouldn't I?" Amber yawned, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Parker wasn't near them. "And what's up with that guy who was late to pick you up? Geez, you'd think you could take a hint. He came late, because he doesn't want you. He probably hates you guts! I bet he's another idiot posing as a genius. Goodness, what's happened to the world? I bet everyone else at that so-called Jeffersonian is bogus too! I mean, if they're dumb enough to be friends with you, then they must be idiots! Do you get what I'm saying? I'm saying you dumb ass friends and family need to go in a damn hole and fucking die because no one gives a shit about them or your own selfish ass. Get it?"

"No. For the past ten minutes, I have listened to you blatantly bash my family and this isn't the first time you've done it too. No, the first time was when you beat me up with your little clique in the parking lot, giving me more scars than I already had." Alyssa couldn't help the loud, angered words that flowed out of her. Soon enough, their classmates and even the teacher began to crowd around them. "And frankly, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you, Amber." With that, Alyssa spun on her heel and pushed through the crowd. She headed back to the building, not listening to the shouts that beckoned her back. She slipped out her phone and dialed Hodgins. It rang twice.

"Hodgins?" Alyssa mumbled. "I need you to check me out. Please." She felt everyone's gazes burning into her back. "Yes, I know I shouldn't have my phone out, but please. Hodgins, _please._" A moment of silence. "Thank you." Alyssa closed the phone and realized she was locked out. Slumping against the door, she let her tears fall for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>1,309 words. I kind of feel bad for making Alyssa's first day back so bad! Oh well. Things will ultimately turn out well for her. Next chapter: Alyssa gets picked up by Hodgins, and spends some quality time with the squints. Aiming for 85 reviews before updating again. Honestly, six reviews? This is too easy for all of you.<p>

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

**A/N: **Hi guys! So, no squints in this chapter, but you do get to see Parker stand up for Alyssa! The next chapter will have squints though.  
>Special thanks to the following who are just-so-awesome-that-they-decided-to-actually-review-my-story: Martha Smith-Jones, 1956JohnDeere50, SR4SC, Mythologyrocks3, MMWillow13, babygirl051410, and KellyTS!<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Parker stared dumbfounded at Alyssa's huddled form against the door to the building. He, along with his other classmates and teacher, had practically heard the whole conversation. His heart clenched at the thought of Amber beating up Alyssa. For what reason? She had said it was because her aunt worked at the Jeffersonian. The twelve year-old felt his anger well up when he realized he'd mentioned the Jeffersonian to her before. He had told her that his father was partnered with them to solve the murders. Amber had giggled and completely dodged talking about the Jeffersonian. She just kept fawning over the fact that his dad was FBI. He should've seen it earlier. He shouldn't even have left her with Alyssa!<p>

Without a second thought, Parker broke into a sprint. His teacher called him back, saying it wasn't safe for him to be around her. He felt his temper flare insanely. It wasn't safe? It _wasn't_ safe? _It wasn't safe!_ How the heck was it not safe! Alyssa wouldn't hurt him! She was in the hospital. Why would she hurt anyone! She was the one who was always hurt in her life. She was in the freaking foster care system. His teacher called to him once more, repeating her cruel words.

Parker snapped.

"No!" he shouted as he spun around, pausing halfway between his class and Alyssa. "You aren't safe! Alyssa is the kindest person in this world! Would you like to know why she has so many scars? It's because she was abused! She was abused in that horrible place you call the foster care system!" He clenched his hands into tight fists. "Don't you ever say she isn't safe for me to be around! If anything, she's not even safe to begin with! You'd think after she left the foster care system, she'd be free of abuse ever again! But you're _wrong_. Her first day of school was horrible because practically no one spoke to her then afterwards? She got beat up! Now, her first day back from the _hospital_, some girl tells her that her family is stupid and needs to die in a hole!" Tears brimmed his usually warm brown eyes. Why didn't they get it? "Listen here, Alyssa doesn't deserve any of this! Sh-" Parker broke off mide sentence when a tentative hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Stop," Alyssa murmured, her eyes glued to the ground. Her face was tear-stained and vulnerable. "It's no use wasting your energy on those who won't listen." She took a few steps, so she was in front of him. "Ma'am!" Alyssa yelled to their teacher. "I need to get inside. My... My father is picking me up a bit early." Their teacher looked shell-shocked and flushed, but nodded nonetheless. She hurried past them and to the door, sliding her ID to unlock it. She signaled to Alyssa. Parker followed her into the building, shooting their teacher a cold look.

"I'm sorry about never figuring out Amber was such a-"

"No need to apologize," Alyssa easily cut him off with a breezy smile and a placid demeanor. They were walking to Alyssa's locker for her to gather her things, so when they called her down, she would already be ready. "You didn't have to come with me, Parker. I'm just going to my locker."

"I- I wanted to," he mumbled. "I didn't anyone else hurting you. Emotionally or physically."

"Yes, because no one would dare defy the Great Parker Booth," Alyssa sarcastically retorted as she knelt down to open her locker.

"You didn't have to put it like that," Parker said with a heavy coating of blush on his cheeks. "I'm not that popular..."

"Not that popular, he says," Alyssa scoffed, zipping up her backpack. "If they were to name a king of seventh grade, it'd be you."

"Not true." Parker shifted his weight sheepishly. Alyssa shot him a look that was a mix of disbelief and irritation. "At least you're back to old yourself."

"Alyssa!" a feminine voice called. Parker immediately went into defensive mode, but relaxed when Melissa came into view. Melissa brushed past Parker and tackled Alyssa with a bear hug. "I hate Amber. I hate Amber. I hate Amber. I am so sorry. Are you okay?" The flurry of words tumbled out of poor Melissa's mouth as she pulled away breathlessly. She must've ran all the way here from math, Parker thought.

"I'm fine, Mel," Alyssa laughed. "What're you doing here?"

"Ms. Thompson sent me to tell you you're checking out, and that Parker needs to come back."

"Thanks," Alyssa replied, giving her a brief hug. She turned to Parker. "Thanks for sticking up for me. You should asked your dad if you can stop by the Jeffersonian after school." She gave him a good-natured sock in the arm.

"Yeah!" Parker nodded enthusiastically. "Maybe all the squints could all go out to eat!"

"If they don't have a case," Alyssa shrugged. "I better get going before Hodgins starts to worry." She flashed a bright, caring grin. "I'll see you guys later!" she called over her shoulder as she walked away, waving to them.

"How- how is she always so happy?" Melissa asked Parker. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that someone could still be so happy, energetic and sarcastic when she had gone through the foster care system, been beat up at school, then some girl ridicule your only family when she doesn't even know them. It didn't make sense to her. She turned to Parker. "After everything she's been through, how is she still so- Alyssa?"

"I don't know," Parker said. "Maybe it's because she keeps looking ahead, hoping something will actually turn out well for her."

Melissa smiled at Parker's philosophy before saying, "Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **1,013 words. Yay! Parker now knows what a bitch Amber is! In the next chapter, we'll have a brief conversation with Hodgins in the car then the Jeffersonian where someone new will be waiting! But who?  
>Well, I'm twelve reviews away from one hundred. So, the hundredth reviewer gets to be a guest star in the next chapter and possibly in other chapters as well! Good luck to all you awesome reviewers!<p>

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

**A/N: **Hi to all! I am here with an update. Congratulations to KellyTS for being my 100th reviewer. Woo-hoo! *clap-clap* Anyways, I'd also like to thank all you other people who are just so amazing and reviewed! And those magnificent people are: loverofbones, 1956JohnDeere50, MMWillow13, Katie, and Kikilia14!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Alyssa blankly stared out the window of Hodgins' car, dreading the eerie silence between them. When she had gotten into the car, her eyes had still been slightly red and puffy, but he hadn't questioned her about it. She was scared to tell Hodgins what had happened. What if he hated her for even coming into his life? She bit her lip. If she hadn't, then Amber would have never said those things about him and the other squints. Fear gripped her heart and she let out a nearly inaudible gasp. Squeezing her eyes shut, she forced herself not to meet Hodgins' eyes. She peeked through one and realized they were at the Jeffersonian.<p>

"Alyssa, look at me," he said softly. Slowly, the twelve year-old did as she was told, feeling fresh tears spring to her eyes. "What happened at school?"

"I- a girl said horrible things about you," Alyssa chose her words carefully, leaving awkward gaps between every few of them. "I couldn't take it. I couldn't stand listening to her scoff at my only family." Hodgins reached over and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I'm proud of you for not slapping her," Hodgins smirked, eliciting a small laugh from her. "Angela was freaking out the entire day, worrying about you. You're everything to her." Alyssa's heart warmed at his words. Best not to tell them about my lengthy run this morning, she thought.

They basked in the comforting silence for a moment before heading in. They took their time walking in, but once they took one step inside the lab, both were attacked with tight embraces from none to other than Angela. The older Montenegro let out a flurry of words that neither Hodgins or Alyssa understood. Eventually, Alyssa managed to slip away, leaving her aunt to scold Hodgins. She was tiptoeing towards Angela's office when a hand clamped itself on her shoulder. Jumping, she turned around in fear it was Angela. Instead, a rather tall girl stood there.

She had curly brown hair that a shade darker than bittersweet chocolate. It brushed past her shoulders by an inch or two. She wasn't deathly pale, nor was she Jersey Shore tan. She was a natural peachy color. She smiled down at the twelve year-old, showing a set of pearly whites and teal-colored braces. She pushed up her tan glasses and tilted her head to the side questioningly. Her brown eyes shining with curiosity.

"Hi," the girl smiled. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Uh, no," Alyssa replied, shaking her head slowly. "My aunt works here. If you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

"Oh, my name's Kathryn, but you can call me Kathy," the girl smiled. "I'm interning here at the Jeffersonian, working with the artifacts. I just came by here to drop something off."

"That's cool," Alyssa said, unsure of what else to say. "You have fun with that. Sorry to keep you from doing your job. I'll- I'll just be going to my aunt's office." She turned around to leave.

"Angela Montenegro, right?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah." Alyssa looked over her shoulder. "How'd you know?"

"You two look exactly alike," she winked.

"Thanks," Alyssa genuinely smiling. "See you 'round, Kathy." With that, she practically sped like a bullet to her aunt's office. She flew into the couch, grinning like a maniac. Burying her face into a pillow, she smiled at the thought of looking like her aunt. Then she was assaulted with tickling fingers. Bursting into childish fits of laughter, she rolled over and met her aunt's beaming face.

"What do you say?" Angela teased, continuing her tickling.

"Me-mer-" Alyssa tried to say through her laughter. "Mercy!"

Angela stopped and hugged her niece, pulling her into a sitting position. She placed a playful kiss on her temple, ruffling her dark hair.

"How was school?"

Alyssa hesitated slightly before saying, "Decent."

"I saw you talking to the new intern," Angela cocked a inquisitive eyebrow. "What was she like? I've seen her hanging around the lab every once in a while."

"She was... Nice; real friendly," Alyssa said, trying to find the right words to describe her. "Anyways, what're we doing?" She began picking at a loose thread on her jeans absent-mindedly. "You know, tonight. I mean, not that we _have_ to do anything."

"I was thinking we could have everyone come over for dinner and some board games," Angela said, stroking her niece's hair tenderly. "How's that sound?"

"Define everyone," the twelve year-old questioned.

"Brennan, Booth, Cam, Wendell, Sweets, Daisy, and Hodgins."

"Then sure!" Alyssa grinned enthusiastically. "I'll beat everyone's butt at monopoly! I'm wicked at it."

"When'd you get the time to play monopoly?" Angela laughed. "I mean, I don't even have the time to play it."

"In between families," Alyssa shrugged nonchalantly. Angela smiled kindly and left to go tell everyone, leaving her to her own thoughts.

She laid down on the couch, fidgeting with her fingers, closing her heavy eyes. Her thoughts drifted back to her tiring run. She hadn't really been thinking while she ran. Wait; that was a lie. All her thought were trained on running. Running away from it all. All the stupid prejudice everyone seemed to have. She remembered tears filling her eyes, forcing her to bite down on her tongue to keep from letting out an anguished sob. She felt her eyebrows to crease when knuckles rapped on the office door.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" Angela asked softly, waiting for her to get up.

"Yep!" Alyssa replied brightly, shoving her dark thoughts away. "Let's go beat some squint butt!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **991 words. I hope you liked this chapter! In the next, you'll get to see some Montenegros beat the squints at simple board games :D So, I'm aiming for ten more reviews before I update again; pretty much, 110 in total. It's easy as pie for you lot. Whoever reviews get to play their favorite board game with whichever Bones character you please! Review and I'll message you a sneak peek at the next chapter (; Review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

**A/N: **Woo-hoo! Update :) I really like this chapter and I hope you do too! Special shout-out and thanks to the following for reviewing: **Kikilia14**,** 1956JohnDeere50**, **Martha Smith-Jones**, **silvershark94**, **MMWilow13**, **babygirl051410**,** Lily Harper Knox**, **Guest** and **Lomna**!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Cough it up, Booth!" Alyssa laughed, sticking out her hand for her money. Booth didn't move as he pouted. "Don't be such a baby! You landed on my space. I told you you should've bought it earlier," the twelve year-old tsked the FBI agent as he ruefully shoved a wad of monopoly money into her hand. Smiling, Alyssa laughed and poked Booth in the ribs, eliciting a laugh from him and everyone else as well.<p>

After everyone got off of work, they went their separate ways home to change into more comfortable clothes. One-by-one, all the squints, Sweets and Booth appeared at the Montenegro household. Alyssa was disappointed that Parker hadn't been able to come because he was spending time with his mom and her new boyfriend. Not entirely unhappy, the twelve year-old had dug through all of the boxes Angela stowed away in her attic. After about an hour of rifling through dusty cardboard, Alyssa found Jenga, Life, Monopoly, Pictionary and Battleship.

All the squints, Booth, Sweets and Alyssa had greasy pizza except for Brennan who quietly had her own little organic salad. When they finished eating, they started the Jenga tournament. Daisy and Sweets were knocked out before you could blink. It was close between Hodgins and Wendell, but Wendell pulled too hard on one piece. Poor Booth didn't stand a chance against his partner while Angela purposely let Cam win. Eventually, it was Brennan against Alyssa. Both were very fluid and cautious. Their single game lasted over an hour.

"It's a tie!" Angela had exclaimed, losing her patience, getting bored.

Then Pictionary was played. That game was very interesting considering the fact that there was an amazing artist on each team. The first team (Team FBI) was composed of Angela, Booth, Sweets, Daisy, and Brennan. The second team (Team Young-lings- a name picked by Booth about how young everyone was on the team, especially Alyssa when the twelve year-old pointed out that he had Sweets on his team) was made of Alyssa, Cam, Wendell, and Hodgins. There was an obvious difference on the amount of team players, but Alyssa scoffed and claimed her team would do just fine. And they did. They beat Team FBI by a whopping six points. Team Young-lings had to thank Alyssa's stick figures that were blatantly obvious and occasional mini-masterpiece for their victory.

Battleship was only played by the men who acted like little boys (which wasn't really a big difference in Sweets). Hodgins beat Booth while Wendell demolished Sweets. Then Booth and Sweets faced each other while Wendell was set against Hodgins. Booth and Sweets ended rather quickly as the girls were chatting about nothing in particular. Hodgins and Wendell's match lasted a bit longer until Wendell won, nearly sweating.

Life was skipped because, as Brennan put it, "It's not realistic, nor beneficial. We already know what jobs we'll get, and even if we do get a different job, we won't change jobs in real life." Not wanting to argue, everyone just agreed and went onto monopoly where Alyssa was dominating.

"As entertaining as this is," Angela laughed, "I'm gonna get us some more snacks."

"I'll help," Hodgins said. The two walked to the kitchen and out of sight. Angela got out more carrot sticks and dumped them unceremoniously into a plastic bowl. She ate one and turned around to offer Hodgins one when she saw that he was staring at her. They kept their gazes locked on each other for a bit longer.

"Why is it, that whenever we get close, you always push me away?" Angela blurted out, unable to stop her pestering question. She bit her lip sheepishly, looking away. She stumbled away from him until her back hit the counter. She was unsure of what to say. Something to make things less awkward. She was debating whether or not to just leave the kitchen when Hodgins grabbed her chin gently with his index finger and thumb, guiding her to look at him. She felt herself take in a sharp intake as she realized just how close he was.

"Do you want me to push you away this time?" Hodgins asked her. He took a step closer, his hot breath splaying on her face. Before Angela could think of something intelligent to say, his lips were on hers. She was surprised to say the least, but slowly, she closed her eyes and wound her arms around his neck as tightly as his were around her waist. Angela pulled away, resting her forehead against his. She bit her lip, trying not to grimace.

"Hodgins, I-" But her words were cut off with a lingering kiss that Angela couldn't help but return. Hodgins pulled away. Should she say something? As if reading her mind, he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. It was so subtle and short, Angela felt semi-dazed from it along with the effects of the other two kisses. "I want this to work this time," Angela said quickly. "I have Alyssa in my life now and you're so important to her and I don't want to screw this up. I just-"

Hodgins gave her another peck and smiled, "We'll make this work, Angie." He leaned in to kiss her once more. "We will make this work."

* * *

><p>AN: 909 words. HODGELA! Yes, they're finally together. Now, how many more chapters do you plan on seeing? I'd love to know, so please review! I'm aiming for ten more reviews (120 in total). Y'all did it before, you can do it again. I have faith in you. Hodgela has faith you. Alyssa has faith in you. Now I'm beginning to sound like a preacher... Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

A/N: Hi guys! This chapter is sort of like a filler along with a set-up chapter, so I hope you liked it either way! I would like to thank the following for being amazing and reviewing: **Lily Harper Knox**, **Guest,** **BonesFantastic**, **angelslikedeath**,** Lomna**, **MMWillow13**, and **longlivehp11**!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Alyssa woke up the next morning, feeling dazed and nauseous from all the junk food she ate the night before. Groaning, she rolled onto her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut as she buried her face into her pillow. She stayed like that for a few moments before deciding to tough it out and see what her aunt was up to. Alyssa slipped out of bed and got ready for the day. Then she stopped dead, nearly running into the door frame that led to her bathroom. It was Tuesday. She had school. Feeling all her frivolous joy drain away, Alyssa began dragging her feet.<p>

Not exactly feeling too excited for the school day ahead of her, Alyssa wore the most comfortable clothes she could find. Digging through the clothes Angela had bought her, she found a pair of skinny jeans and a loose-fitting lavender jumper. She changed into the said clothes, a plain white t-shirt under the jumper. It was getting colder as the autumn weather began to fade into winter cheer. She slipped on a pair of high-tops and grabbed her backpack, thankful she finished all her homework during school.

Humming a meaningless tune, Alyssa walked out of her room when she heard talking. Pausing right by the counter by the kitchen, she crouched down there, listening to the conversation.

"How should we tell her?" She heard Angela ask.

"She'll be happy, Angie," Hodgins replied.

Deeming it safe to look, Alyssa slowly rose just in time to see Hodgins peck Angela's lips with his own. Unable to hold it in, Alyssa squealed, darting around the counter and tackling the couple in a bear hug.

"You're together!" the twelve year-old exclaimed. She looked up at them with wide eyes filled with absolute happiness. "I- you- I- congratulations!" Alyssa managed to say after stammering with random words. Angela looked down at her niece, flustered and blushing. Hodgins avoided eye contact, thoroughly embarrassed that he was caught kissing Angela by a twelve year-old. "How long? Don't tell since I came, or else I will be thoroughly pissed- sorry Angela. But I have to go to school after learning such great news? How about I skip school? Don't give me that look Hodgins! Ice cream for a celebration? No, I am not on a sugar rush, so stop looking at me like I am. But if I was-"

"AL!" Hodgins shouted, making both Montenegros wince. "I know you're happy, but why are you so- hyper?"

"I'm not sure." Alyssa shrugged. "I guess I was hocked up on excitement from knowing that you two are together. But I am not looking forward to school." She glanced at her watch. Plucking a muffin from the table, she smiled at the two. "I'll be waiting in the car."

"Are you sure she's human?" Angela asked as Alyssa closed the door behind her.

"I don't know. She's your niece," Hodgins teased her. Rolling her eyes with a mocking exasperated smile, Angela stepped forward and captured his lips in hers in a sweet kiss. She pulled away and winked flirtatiously at him. "I take it that, that kiss was good-bye?"

"Yes, now good-bye," Angela laughed. She pecked his lips once more before grabbing the car keys. She waved bye to him and got into the car where Alyssa was smiling devilishly. That's when it clicked. She had left the door open. She could see the kitchen if the door was open. She had seen them kiss. "Alyssa," Angela muttered the name like a curse, her face burning bright red. Alyssa laughed as her aunt started the engine and began driving to the middle school.

"So are you going to answer my questions?" Alyssa piped up.

"Well," Angela said, forcing herself not to blush. "We got together yesterday night. And no, you can't skip school. And maybe ice cream after school."

Alyssa grumbled an agreement as she got out of the car. She waved to Angela and made her way to the gym. Girls were already getting dressed, so Alyssa followed suit. That day they played basketball, Alyssa making most of the shots. When it came round to get changed again, a few girls complimented her, but others were scared that Amber might hear and come beat them up like she did with Alyssa.

The rest of Alyssa's day went smoothly. She ate lunch with Melissa, actually laughing and smiling. She got the curriculum of her classes easily, getting good grades, especially in science. Melissa had most of her classes with her, making the school day actually bearable. Alyssa even made a new friend, Jamie. And when math came around, Parker sat with Alyssa, Melissa, and Jamie instead of Amber. And not to sound devilishly cruel, but Alyssa laughed at Amber's face when Parker sat down beside her.

Her day was going great until she got to the Jeffersonian and there was a dead body on the platform. A woman. A woman named Macy Hines. Amber's mom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 852 words. I hope you liked it! I know this chapter wasn't as good or as long as the the others :/ I'm having a writer's block with this story, but I've set something up that will hopefully turn out great! :D So please review! I'm aiming for seven or more reviews before I update again, so good luck to you all! (:


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here's the update you've been waiting for! Thank you to the very special following who reviewed: **Kikilia14**, **McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseid on**, **BonesFantasic**, **CSInerd878**, and **MMWillow13**!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Alyssa felt like the wind had been knocked out of her when she saw Amber's mom on the largest screen that surrounded the platform. It was hard not to make the connection. Amber was a spitting image of her mom. They both had silvery red hair, Amber's curly locks versus her mom's pin straight strands. But they both had almond-shaped, brown eyes and pale, ivory skin that was free from imperfection. Initially, Alyssa had thought it was Amber, but then she realized the woman in the picture was older. She had overheard girls talking about Amber's mom, Macy, before as well, and how her last name was different from Amber's because her parents were divorced; this only made the pit in her stomach grow.<p>

"Al!" Hodgins called cheerfully from the platform, waving at her, petri dishes clasped in the other hand. Alyssa meekly waved back, positive that her face was as white as chalk. Hodgins seemed to notice and set the petri dishes down before jogging over to her. "Alyssa, what's wrong?" he asked, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"That's-" Alyssa tried to say, pointing to the bony corpse.

"Yeah, that's our newest case," Hodgins shrugged nonchalantly. "She was found about two miles from your school. Do you know her- Macy Hines?"

"Not personally," the twelve year-old shook her head, trying not to faint. "She's- Hodgins, she's Amber's mom."

"_Amber's _mom?" Hodgins practically yelped, but his voice came out as choked. "How can you tell?"

"They're identical!" Alyssa felt like screaming in his face, but managed to keep her voice from raising. "Yes, the very sweet girl who beat me up, that's her mother!" Her hands were in clenched fists by her side as she tried to keep from her temper from rising dangerously. Sure, she almost hated Amber to pieces, but this was something new. And here was Hodgins, looking at her like she's crazy. She blamed the hormones for her unexplainable anger. "Hodgins," she said in a low voice, her heart beat slowing. "We need to tell Amber."

"Well-"

"Hey, Alyssa!" Angela grinned as she walked over to the pair. "You're here earlier than I expected what're you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Hodgins said while Alyssa blurted out at the exact same time, "Amber's mom is on the platform."

Angela stared at them blankly for a moment before turning to look platform. It took her a moment to realize that when her niece said Amber's mom was on the platform, she meant she was on the slab that was on the platform. Open-mouthed, Angela turned back to the pale pair.

"Oh my god," Angela gasped. "Has Amber been told?" She got two shaking heads. She let out a quiet swear before walking away very quickly. After standing there for a moment, Alyssa and Hodgins chased after her, finding themselves in Brennan's office. A soft sobbing could be heard. Peering cautiously around her aunt, Alyssa saw the all-mighty Amber crying enough tears to fill a lake.

"Amber," Alyssa whispered. She walked over and knelt tentatively in front of her. The other girl looked up, her brown eyes red and puffy. Her lips were pursed like she was about to start crying again. Her usually perfect curls were thrown back into a messy bun, her face free of any make up. "Amber, I'm so sorry," Alyssa said quietly. "I know how you feel."

"What do you know?!" Amber snapped. She reached out and slapped Alyssa across the face. The young Montenegro fell back in shock, clutching her sore cheek. "You don't know anything! I just lost my mom! If you didn't know, my parents are divorced! I didn't get to see her for three weeks before she died! Now all I have is my father!"

"AT LEAST YOU HAVE A FATHER AT ALL!" Alyssa screamed, standing up. Pent up frustration began to flow freely from her. This was the last straw. "You say I don't anything? I lost my mom when I was five! FIVE! At least you knew your mother! I have only figments of what she was like! And I don't even know anyone who could tell me she was like! You- you probably have dozens of people who can tell you all about your mom, but me? I never got that chance. Once she died, I was shipped to the foster care system. Because my father was a LYING DRUNK!" Tears streamed down Alyssa's face, dripping onto her shirt drop by drop. She let her head fall low, a shadow crossing her eyes.

Amber looked taken aback, her eyes wide, her mouth gaped open.

"I hate how selfish you are," Alyssa growled. "You only think of yourself. Boo-hoo. Your parents are divorced. But they're both great people. You still get to see both of them." Her voice was cold, indifferent and cruel. "I never had a real family. And I finally have one, yet you insist on degrading them into people they aren't." She looked up and met Amber's eyes full on. "They are ten times the people you could ever be."

A beat of silence passed, and Angela pulled Alyssa away, saying, "That's enough, Alyssa."

It took a bit of persuasion, but Angela managed to get Alyssa to leave Brennan's office. With a calculating look from Angela, Hodgins fled the office, following after the twelve year-old. Hodgins jogged to catch up to here by the front door. Alyssa was slumped against a wall, sniffling. Hodgins frowned and strode up to her, scooping her into his arms. The young girl snuggled into his comforting warmth.

"I'm sorry, Alyssa," he whispered.

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 977 words. Super intense chapter. Would you like Alyssa and Amber to make up the next chapter? Well, anyways, I'm aiming for about 7 more reviews! Pleease :) Thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa. And I mention HP briefly, but I don't own that either :c

**A/N: **Hello, my wonderful readers! Here is the long awaited chapter ;) I really like this chapter! It's kinda sad though... But I hope you like it too! Super special thanks to the people-who-are-just-too-awesome-for-words-because-I-can't-simply-think-of-a-single-word-that-describes-them for reviewing: **Kikilia14**, **lolopayne99**, **BonesFanatic**, and **MMWillow13**! Thank you so much!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Alyssa glared daggers at her bedroom ceiling, Hodgins laying beside her on her carpeted floor. When she finished crying, Hodgins decided to take her back to Angela's, after he got the key from her aunt of course. She was silent the entire way home and thankfully, Hodgins didn't try to fill the void of speech. Her fingers were threaded together, laying on her stomach.<p>

"I shouldn't have snapped at her," Alyssa sighed, rolling onto her side. She propped her head up by leaning on her elbow. Hodgins merely turned his head in her direction. His bright blue eyes pierced her, making her want to shift uncomfortably. "But I did, didn't I?" she continued rhetorically. "She just makes me so mad... She acts like she has the right to make others feel bad, but then, she has the nerve to say she has such a horrible life," Alyssa spat.

"She just lost her mom," Hodgins told her softly, sitting up. He dragged a hand over his face and sighed. "You could act a bit more sincere. She was murdered."

"But her mom didn't have a choice," Alyssa said quietly, standing up with a very tense posture. "My mom didn't have a choice either, but my dad did. He could've quit it all and stayed by my mom's side. But then again, what if he didn't stop those habits? Then I would've been raised by my drunken liar of a father. I'm sure I would pick the system over him any day." She clenched her hands into fists and growled. She flopped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow, stifling a scream. Then Amber's face reappeared into her mind. Alyssa screamed into her pillow with such loudness and force, Hodgins freaked out and ended up hitting his head against her desk. She raised her head from her pillow to see what the racket was and saw Hodgins leaning against her desk, swearing like a sailor.

"Let's, uh, get Angela from the Jeffersonian and go out for dinner," Hodgins said quickly when he realized Alyssa had listened to him curse for the past five minutes. Alyssa had the barest hint of a smile as she hopped off her bed, following him out. She sprinted away at the door, telling him she needed to get something. He patiently stood by the door for a few moments until the twelve year-old came bounding back out, clutching at a book. Tilting his head, Hodgins read the title was, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._ He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It's my feel good book," Alyssa explained with a coy smile. "I've managed to keep it with me throughout the system." The binding was worn and a few pages had tears or had stains.

"But isn't that Umbridge-character in that book?" Hodgins asked, searching his knowledge of Harry Potter.

"Mhmm," she nodded absent-mindedly. "It just shows that if I think someone's horrible at the time, then I can always read this and realize they could never be as bad, damn close, but never just as horrible as Umbridge. But I also love the pranks, and of the Order of the Phoenix. I tend to never finish it though, because Sirius dies and all." She shrugged and opened the door, tucking the book tenderly into a worn messenger bag. "But that's besides point. Now, come on. I'm hungry!"

When the pair arrived at the Jeffersonian, Brennan was on the platform, inspecting the bones with Wendell faithfully by her side. Alyssa hurriedly told Hodgins to go get Angela before speeding to the platform. She tackled Wendell with a hug first since Brennan was still staring intently at the right femur. Still disturbed by her argument with Amber about the skeleton not a yard away from her, Alyssa stubbornly kept her eyes flicking to everywhere but the table. It took a few persistent pokes, but Brennan finally pried herself from the bones long enough to greet Alyssa warmly and give her a tight hug. She bid them a good evening and good luck on the case. Winking at them mischievously, Alyssa walked away at a tense, but leisure pace.

"Alyssa, you can't come in," Angela said sternly, meeting Alyssa right outside of her office.

"Why not?" she laughed, in a better mood than earlier.

"Amber's still in there," her aunt explained tersely. "Her dad's in Italy, and he won't be back until late tonight, so I've offered to let her stay in my office."

"I still don't see how this relates to me not being allowed inside," Alyssa smiled, trying to keep her emotions from running wild. "Hodgins said we could go out for dinner tonight."

"Not tonight. I need to stay with Amber. And Amber is the reason why you can't come in." When she heard her aunt say that, Alyssa felt the smile disappear from her face in an instant. "I can't and won't let you lose your temper again and yell at the poor girl. She's just lost her mother."

"And?" Alyssa hissed. "Where were you to comfort me when I lost my mother? When I had no father?!" She felt her voice raise exceptionally, tears forming in her eyes, but she stubbornly kept them in. "I may have a temper, but I have a good reason. I am sick of not being able what I want to say, because it may just be me, but I don't really enjoy beatings," she said with thick sarcasm. "And when I finally get the chance to say what I want, express how I feel, it's whisked away from me once again. And the worst part? Would you like to know the worst part, my dear _Aunt _Angela?" She watched as the older Montenegro's face gaped; it was her first time calling her aunt, and it was said in such a cruel tone. "The worst part is that it was taken away, yet again, by the person who beat me." She felt a tear fall onto her cheek and hastily wiped it away. But another one came. And another one.

"Alyssa-" Angela tried to say.

"Forget it," Alyssa spat. "Just forget it. I'll be at home. A walk'll do me some good." Without waiting for consent, she ran out of the building at the speed of light, only to bump into someone. She bounced off them and landed on her butt, the hard concrete making her shriek in pain. Alyssa kept her voice averted from the person she bumped into. She didn't want some stranger to see her so weak. So pathetic.

But then a familiar voice asked, "Alyssa, are you okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 1,146 words. Sorry if Angela was a bit OOC, but she's always been a motherly-like figure, so I thought it'd only be natural for her to want to protect Amber, a girl who's just lost her mom, from Alyssa's yelling. Maybe I throw in something about her past and her (Angela's) mother?

Tell me if you liked it! Tell me if you hated it! All reviews are welcome! I love reading them, and I can't wait to see 'em all. It's thanks to all of you who review that keep this story well and alive. Thank you. All of you. So much. Have a good night!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I own Alyssa, but not Bones. Got it?

**A/N:** Aloha! Sorry for the long wait, but it's not for nothing. With this chapter done, I have all my ideas up and running already. Sad to say there'll only be a few chapters after this.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Booth was dumbstruck as he steadied the teary-eyed twelve year-old with Angela in tears herself behind them, inside the Jeffersonian. Alyssa seemed to be furious and upset, muttering several things to herself in a slur he couldn't understand. He knelt down in front of her, asking if she was okay. She looked up and met his gaze like she was just realizing that he was there.<p>

"Talk to me," Angela pleaded, "I have my reasons."

"I don't want to hear it," Alyssa snapped rudely, making Booth butt in, "Alyssa, I don't care what Angela said, but you do not disrespect her like that." She shrank back from him, stumbling away from both adults. She wrapped her arms around her torso, hugging herself. She childishly swung side-to-side, eyes wide and her lips in a soft pout. It was a bratty pout that most girls did in their teenage years, you know the ones; the pout that is filled with attitude. Hers, Alyssa's, was filled with betrayal and hurt.

"She reminded me of you," Angela said, confusing Booth, "I wasn't able to comfort you, so I wanted to comfort another girl. She- she made me realize what I missed." Then it fell into place. They were talking about Amber. Booth was still rather fuzzy about what was going on. "I needed to help someone, because no one was there to help you. I didn't want her to be alone in the world like you were." Angela took careful steps towards her niece and gently gather Alyssa in her arms. A few tears trickled from her eyes as she rested her chin on the top of Alyssa's head and whispered something Booth couldn't hear. They stayed like that for quite a while. He noticed Alyssa come close to losing her temper once or twice, but if anything, she just seemed broken. Angela sobbed loudly and forced Alyssa in a tight hug, saying things Booth still couldn't hear. Alyssa struggled, but then fell limp. Crying into her aunt's shoulder, Alyssa stayed enveloped in her aunt's arms as Angela whispered softly to her. She then said something that made Alyssa laugh and pull away.

"Is Parker free tonight?" Alyssa called hoarsely. She smiled crookedly, brushing a couple of stray tears away. "I was thinking he could come with us, and we'd all go get some pizza. Maybe watch a movie?" Still a little unsure of what just happened, Booth just nodded dumbly. Both of the Montenegro girls laughed and hurried to him, ending up linking arms with him on either side. Smiling and laughing, the two tugged him inside, but Booth didn't miss the flash of insecurity in Alyssa's eyes.

"What's so funny?" Hodgins asked as they came in. The two Montenegros looked at each other, grinning before shaking their head. The two men exchanged a look of their own, getting the distinct impression they had missed something crucial.

"I say, we finish this case, and get Amber home," Alyssa said quietly.

"Look who's suddenly the bigger person," Hodgins teased.

Wearing an exhausted smile, Alyssa muttered, "I'm just sick and tired of the fighting. I'm ready for a nice and quiet life."

"Amen, sweetheart," Angela smiled, "come on, and we'll see how Amber is."

With a comforting arm around her shoulders, Alyssa allowed her aunt to guide her to Angela's office where sniffling could be heard. Alyssa tried to prepare herself to see Amber, but stopped dead in the doorway in shock. Amber had, in Alyssa's opinion, always been that Barbie pretty; plastic and perfect. That Amber wasn't in the room. An Amber with puffy eyes and a red nose was. Her primly curled hair was tossed in a pathetic excuse of a bun, and her ironed skirt and blouse were wrinkled beyond belief.

Amber let out a soft wail, making Alyssa jump and stumble backwards, hitting the door.

"Alyssa," Amber acknowledged dully, slouching into the couch.

"Amber, how are you?" Alyssa asked sincerely.

"Honestly?" Amber replied with a hollow laugh, "I feel like shit." She shifted and frowned, all cried out. "Listen, I'm sorry I slapped you earlier, and beating you up, and every other horrible thing I've put you through... It's just- you seem to have it all, you know?"

"No, actually I don't," Alyssa joked weakly.

"You're pretty, and smart," Amber explained, "you have a sense of humor. You're close to perfect."

"Me?" Alyssa snorted, "I think you've got the wrong girl. I lose my temper as quick as you can clap, and I've slapped a girl younger than me. I'm hardly perfect, and as far as pretty goes..." She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a series of scars that decorated her arm. "No one's perfect, Amber, especially me."

"I know you're right, but I still want to be perfect," Amber said angrily, but she wasn't angry at Alyssa; she was angry at herself. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Alyssa soothed, gulping down her nerves. "It isn't bad to want perfection; a lot of people want it."

"Yeah, a lot of psycho people," Amber grumbled.

"No," Alyssa scowled, gently poking Amber in the stomach, achieving in making the other girl smile. "Normal people want it. It's almost like human instinct to want to be, or have the best. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You can't be that bad, you know, if your mom loved you as much as she did."

"How do you know how much my mom loved me?"

"I just know," Alyssa shrugged, "call it a gut feeling, but almost every mother loves their child the way only a mother could. That love doesn't just go away, but don't worry, Amber. We'll catch your mom's killer."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. This is the Jeffersonian, Amber."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 1,004 words. Yay! Semi-happy ending. Things will be running smooth from here and out, meaning no more drama or fights, but infinite amounts of fluff. That's right folks. HODGELA AND B&B! The next chapter'll start out with Hodgela fluff and progress into B&B fluff with the help of Parker and Alyssa, of course. Special thanks to the super amazing who reviewed and made this story go on: Kikilia14, BonesFanatic, MMWillow13, Chlo-Bo, whaaaaaat, NameAmy, and EleKat!

Please update as usual and I'll update ASAP ;D


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

**A/N:** YAY! An update (: I feel this chapter really ties in the fact that a family is all Alyssa ever needed.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>After three days straight of not stop working, they pieced it together. Macy Hines was in some debt from some years ago, before Amber was born, and the man she'd borrowed from wanted his money back. It explained why Hines had moved all the way from California to Virginia; it was to get away from him, Gregory Pock. Pock had been following Macy for some time, until he cornered her one night. He demanded the money back, but Hines didn't have enough. Pissed off and searching high and low for Hines the past twenty years, Pock slipped out his gun and shot her then and there.<p>

Amber was slowly getting over it, but she was still a bit shaky after finding out what had happened; it bothered all of them that they couldn't figure out why Hines needed the money. Alyssa was back at school, happy as ever with Parker and Melissa as her closest friends. Amber was slowly creating a tentative friendship between them that Alyssa cautiously took in stride.

It was an early Sunday morning two weeks later. Alyssa had gone over to Booth's for the weekend along with Melissa to spend time with Parker for fun and for a science project they'd been assigned to. Angela had been fine with it, waving her consent almost too easily in Alyssa's opinion, but she decided not to read into it. It was a good thing she didn't too, because that morning, Angela woke up to a gorgeous pair of blue eyes, wearing nothing but the bed sheets.

"Morning," Hodgins smiled, leaning in and pulling Angela into a lingering kiss. He tucked her into his arms and toyed with her hair idly. He nuzzled her neck lovingly, murmuring into her neck, "What's on the agenda today?"

"Picking up Alyssa," Angela replied softly, enjoying the attention.

"Right, she lives with you," Hodgins said absent-mindedly, placing a swift kiss on her shoulder. Angela laughed before shifting into his warmth. With an arm wrapped around her shoulders, he stared up at the ceiling, simply loving the time he'd been able to spend with her. Then he remembered something. He got out of bed so quick that he almost fell on his face because his legs had been so tangled in the sheets. He ignored Angela's bemused expression as he hurried to put on a set of jeans, slipping something out of the pocket. He slid back into the bed with her, his hands shaking. With her eyebrows furrowed, Angela sat up, holding the sheets against her.

"Jack..."

"Listen, Angie. These past two weeks have been perfect with you. And with Alyssa. You're the family I never really got as a kid, growing up with a family like mine and all. I don't want to lose it. I know this is quick and all, but I need you, all of you. It's- you're all my life now, and that's why..." Hodgins took a deep breath; he'd spoken so quickly that he'd forgotten to breathe. He popped open the black, velvet box that held inside a simple diamond ring with a gold band. "Angela Montenegro, will you marry me?"

Frozen in shock, the only thing Angela could think to say was, "My real name isn't Angela."

"Then whatever your name is," Hodgins laughed breathlessly, "will you marry me?"

Hodgins was expecting a simple yes, or a teary-eyed one, but he what he didn't see coming was Angela lunging onto him, kissing him soundly. She pulled back, her lips only a centimeter away from his when she whispered, "Yes, Jack." Hodgins grinned, hugging her to him.

Then their perfect moment was shattered by Alyssa's voice calling out, "Angela, I'm home! Booth got a case, so he dropped me off on his way to the scene. He also told me to tell you to get your butt of there!"

With a shriek, Angela ran into the bathroom to change so her niece wouldn't see her in such a state while Hodgins chuckled and shrugged on a clean t-shirt he'd left there. Running a hand through his hair, Hodgins calmly strode into the kitchen where Alyssa was sitting on the counter, munching on an apple. Alyssa grinned and jumped into Hodgins' arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Al," Hodgins grinned. "There's something I need to tell you." Alyssa quirked an eyebrow, and Hodgins leaned down, whispering into her ear.

There was a beat of silence then..

"ANGELA!" Alyssa yelled at the top of her lungs.

Angela stumbled out of her bedroom with a dazed smile. Her hair was thrown into a high ponytail, and she was wearing just plain skinny jeans and a lavender t-shirt. She smiled as her niece tackled her with a strong hug. Angela merely laughed before quirking an eyebrow at Hodgins, who shrugged with a small chuckle of his own.

"It's like happily ever after," Alyssa whispered into her aunt's shirt. She let a few tears escape her eyes as she let out a watery laugh. "God, I never thought I'd have a family like this. A real life family."

"Well, we're here," Angela promised quietly.

"And we aren't going anywhere," Hodgins added, joining the hug. They stayed like that for a moment or two until Hodgins' phone rang. With a look of confusion, he flipped it open, only for Booth's voice to yell, "HODGINS! GET YOUR ASS TO THE CRIME SCENE NOW. WE'VE GOT A DEAD PETTY OFFICER IN AN FBI AGENT'S HOUSE, AND I'M FENDING OFF THESE NCIS AGENTS! BRING ANGELA AND ALYSSA WITH YOU. GOTTA GO!"

"Just another day with our... _special_ family, right?" Alyssa grinned cheekily, tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Exactly," Hodgins laughed.

"Well, you heard the Big Man," Angela continued the joke, "we've got places to be."

"As a family," Alyssa smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 1,002 words. WAAH! LAST CHAPTER T.T The next one will be the epilogue, promptly six years from now. You'll be seeing Angela and Hodgins little boy! Maybe I'll throw in Christine in there too as a three year-old or something. Tell me what you guys what to read!

I've got to give a shout-out to these people who've kept the story alive:** Kikilia14**, **Mary Smith-Jones**, **Elekat**, **Iomna**,** MMWillow13**, **BonesFanatic**, and **whaaaaaat**! The diner's pie for all of you!


	26. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones. I own Alyssa.

**A/N:** Hi guys! Can you believe we've made it this far? I hope you enjoy this epilogue (:

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Michael get your butt in here!" Alyssa yelled as her five year-old cousin sped out of the room. She lunged and managed to tackle him. "If you keep refusing to get dressed, we're gonna be late for Christine's birthday party, is that what you want?" Michael glared at her but shook his head fervently. Smiling triumphantly, Alyssa got off of him but scooped him into her arms, so he wouldn't be able to escape once more. She carried the squirmy little boy back into his room before casually tossing him onto his bed. "Alrighty, red or blue?"<p>

"Blue, blue, blue!" Michael chanted, bouncing up and down on his bed.

"Then come here, mister," Alyssa commanded. Obediently, Michael hopped over to his cousin with a toothy grin. "Arms up." He complied. Alyssa slipped off his wrinkled t-shirt and replaced it with a baby blue polo. She pointed to his basketball shorts. With a scowl, Michael took those off as well before putting on the khaki cargo short Alyssa handed him. "See? It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Can we just go now?" Michael asked instead of answering with his arms crossed, an annoyed look on his face. "I wanna see Uncle Booth!"

"Fine, midget," Alyssa rolled her eyes, "let's go." She bent down, and Michael got the message. With an excited whoop, he scrambled onto her back. She stood up with a grunt, Michael's weight on her back bringing her down. "You've gotten fatter."

"Nu-uh," Michael shook his head childishly before sticking out his tongue.

"He's taken after his father in the eating department," Angela teased as she met them at the end of the hallway. "Come here, sweetheart. Let Alyssa get ready." The five year-old didn't budge. "Michael, come on. This is no time to goof off. Why don't I cut you up some fruit?" He shook his head.

"Just a second ago you were running away from me like I had a gun!" Alyssa groaned.

"I don't want fruit," Michael explained with a cheeky grin.

"Just go with your mommy," Alyssa begged. "I'll take you outside to play with your meal worms when I finished getting ready _and_after you eat your fruit, Michael." At the mention of his meal worms, Stuart and Lucy, Michael leaped down from Alyssa's back. He gave a hurried okay before sprinting downstairs, calling, "Come on, mommy! I want to see Lucy and Stuart!" Angela rolled her eyes but mouthed a thank you to her niece.

Alyssa took her time as she got dressed. It felt like just yesterday that she'd been dropped off on Angela's doorstep practically. It felt like Michael was still a toddler and that Christina was still a tiny baby. She changed out of her flannel pajamas into something more appropriate. She slipped on a pair of cargo pants and a navy sweater with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She shoved on her old tennis shoes and clipped her hair half-up, half-down. She let out a yawn as she jogged down the stairs. She strolled into the kitchen where Michael was swallowing the last of his fruit.

"Come on, Alyssa!" Michael exclaimed, bolting up from his seat. He latched onto her wrist and dragged her out to the backyard. She sat down next to the little cardboard box with breathing holes, Michael plopping down beside her. He chatted excitedly to her, explaining what Stuart liked to eat versus what Lucy ate. He grinned and kept babbling, placing an apple slice and a small piece of broccoli inside the box. He pointed to each of them, stressing that Stuart was a good centimeter longer than Lucy was, hence the reason he was the guy of the two.

What felt like only minutes later, Angela poked her head outside, saying, "Michael, daddy's home."

"Daddy?" Michael echoed. A wide grin enveloped his face as he scrambled back inside, Alyssa following him in at a slower pace. She smiled softly as she watched Hodgins hug his son tightly, whispering something that made the little boy giggle. Angela laughed as she corralled them out to the car, signalling Alyssa to follow. Hodgins babbled much like he son about their latest case, sparing the more gruesome details because of Michael.

"Are you excited for your internship at the Jeffersonian?" Hodgins asked after talking about the case, pulling the car up to Brennan and Booth's house.

"Spending most of my free time with the squints while I shadow you?" Alyssa asked rhetorically. "Of course I am!"

Angela and Hodgins laughed while Michael rolled his eyes at the grown-up talk. He wiggled out of seat, bolting out and to the door. Alyssa got out as well, walking up the the door where Michael was obnoxiously ringing the doorbell several times. She stopped him with a small glare, making him pout like he usually did. Eventually the door opened, revealing Booth in a casual pair of jeans and a t-shirt with Brennan behind him in tights and a nice shirt.

"Hey, Michael!" Booth grinned, hugging the boy. "How've you been, buddy?"

"Good, Uncle Booth," Michael replied, hugging Brennan in hello. "Next time you come over, you can see Stuart and Lucy!"

"Stuart and Lucy?" Brennan questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"His meal worms," Hodgins explained as he and Angela appeared behind Alyssa and Michael, bearing a prettily wrapped box each. "Everyone here?"

"Yep, you guys are the last to arrive," Booth nodded. He guided them to the backyard where everyone was talking and laughing, four year-old Christine playing on a moonwalk with a few other kids her age. Michael saw it and immediately dived in after asking Angela for permission. Hodgins and Angela gravitated towards Cam, Sweets, and Wendell, all single and well. Meanwhile, Alyssa sidled up to a certain someone.

"Hey, 'Lyssa," Parker grinned to the short eighteen year-old as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He had a growth spurt and now towered over practically everyone, and his hair was no longer long and unkempt. Instead, his dirty blonde hair was cropped, his brown eyes as loving as ever. He bent down and pressed a firm kiss to her cheek. "I missed you. I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks."

"I know, but it's been hectic with Michael and school," Alyssa explained apologetically. She cuddled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder.

Alyssa and Parker had stayed strong friends since they were twelve. By high school, the two were inseparable, always hanging around the Jeffersonian together. They didn't know, but there had been a pool on when they'd get together. Surprisingly, Brennan won. Parker asked Alyssa out sophomore year, and they'd been going on strong ever since.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Booth taunted jokingly. "Come on, we're bringing out the cake."

Everyone crowded around Christine, singing happy birthday jovially. As she blew out her candles, Alyssa let out a loud cheer, and everyone began to disperse.

"Is this how you pictured your life turning out?" Parker asked her softly.

"With a family, an annoying little cousin who's more like my brother, and a wonderful boyfriend?" Alyssa smiled. "Never. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Amen," Parker whispered, kissing her soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 1,235 words. I can't believe it! It's over... I loved writing this story, showing the different sides of Alyssa.

Thank you so much to all of the following for reviewing: **Kikilia14**, **EleKat**, **BonesFanatic**, and **MMWillow13**! Not as much as usual, but that's okay (:

I hope you guys check out my other stories! For this last time, please review :D


End file.
